VALHALLA
by Cris Krux
Summary: Durante a tempestade que assola o platô em HOTS, muita coisa pode acontecer... E das escolhas de nossos valentes exploradores dependerá o futuro não apenas do platô, mas também o futuro de cada um deles!
1. Parte I Vitória da Tempestade

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Referências:** HOTS

**Agradecimentos especiais: **para **Si**, que deu a idéia para a fic numa conversa inconsequente de MSN... E despertou meus sonhos, que ficaram se repetindo até eu me decidir a pedir a ela autorização para escrever a fic com o tema dela, mas usando minhas idéias e minhas fantasias. E ela não só autorizou, como aceitou ser a beta-reader, dando-me feedbacks valiosíssimos que contribuíram para o resultado final. Não preciso dizer que você mora no meu coração, né, Si querida? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

**Introdução: **essa é mais uma versão para a continuação de HOTS, mas com um foco bem diferente das anteriores. O que vocês vão reconhecer é que o momento imediatamente posterior ao HOTS é comum nessa fic e na minha fic "Depois da Tempestade". Mas as semelhanças terminam aí... ;-)

Parte I – Vitória da Tempestade

Capítulo 1 – Retomando de "To be continued..."

Challenger está como que embriagado com o cheiro de clorofórmio da sala de cirurgia onde se encontra, o bisturi já absolutamente próximo à sua pele arrancando-lhe um gemido. A brancura das paredes e de tudo o que o cerca chega a cegá-lo tão intenso é o brilho que tem ao seu redor.

Roxton está correndo, com um pedaço de madeira nas mãos. Suas armas, agora sem munição depois de atirar em tantos conquistadores, já não lhe são úteis. Sabe que agora tem poucas chances, já que os conquistadores, mesmo com as armas antigas de um tiro, têm mais chances de vitória que ele, porque eles são muitos, e ele está sozinho. Sozinho. Seu coração se confrange por Marguerite – onde estará a mulher de sua vida? Mas ele se disciplina rapidamente. Sabe que não pode pensar nela agora. Precisará de toda sua concentração. Apenas tem certeza de dirigir um último olhar para aquela face que está gravada a fogo dentro de seu peito, e tomar coragem na profundidade daqueles olhos cinzentos que o encantam e em que ele sempre se perde. Agora ele é um guerreiro. E avança para os conquistadores, disposto a lutar.

Finn, em 2033, vê um carro aproximar-se a cada vez maior velocidade. Ela se levanta e corre. Precisa encontrar a onda novamente, precisa escapar da Nova Amazônia. Precisa voltar e ajudar Verônica, e ajudar seus amigos. Ela não sabe como pode conseguir ajudá-los, mas sente que precisa voltar. O platô de 111 anos atrás é onde ela se sente em casa agora. Mas por algum motivo ela continua na Nova Amazônia, e apesar dela estar correndo desesperadamente, o carro se aproxima cada vez mais dela na planície aberta onde estão – ela precisa encontrar algum lugar com árvores ou pedras que ofereçam obstáculo ao carro para ganhar alguma vantagem sobre seus perseguidores.

Marguerite vê o punhal erguido nas mãos do druida, sobre sua cabeça. Está deitada sobre o altar, assustada, pois sabe o que acontece em seguida. Afinal, há muito pouco tempo atrás ela encontrou seu próprio corpo nessa mesma caverna. Mas como? Mais uma vez ela maldiz o platô, mas volta atrás. Foi o platô que lhe deu uma família, finalmente: Challenger, Verônica, Summerlee, Ned, Finn. E foi o platô que lhe deu Roxton. Ela continua lutando inutilmente contra as mãos poderosas que a prendem ao altar, com força renovada pela imagem de Roxton que têm gravada em sua mente e em seu coração. Ela precisa lutar. Precisa ter uma boa idéia. Precisa escapar. Ou pelo menos vai morrer lutando. Não vai desistir como quase fez na última vez em que esteve nessa caverna. Não vai dar a ele motivos para achar que ela prezaria tão pouco a vida. Mas o punhal se aproxima inexoravelmente de seu peito, e ela já pode sentir o frio da lâmina, como já sente há muito o frio da pedra contra a qual está deitada. E numa última tentativa desesperada, ela grita e se debate, tentando ainda se livrar das mãos que a aprisionam.

Verônica está de pé, no centro da sala, no centro da Casa da Árvore, no centro do platô. Uma pirâmide de luz a cerca e enche tudo de uma luz estranha. Acima dela, as nuvens de tempestade arrastadas pelo vento formam um enorme redemoinho. A natureza reproduz em larga escala o que o Trion que ela segura em suas mãos representa. Ela chama pela mãe, pedindo ajuda. Ela é uma Protetora, mas não sabe como efetivamente agir para proteger o platô. Pressente que o maelstrom da natureza a seu redor é provavelmente um sinal de que ela não está fazendo a coisa certa, ou pelo menos não está fazendo tudo como deveria, para salvar o lugar onde nasceu e cresceu, o lugar que é seu lar.

'Mãe, eu sou mesmo a protetora?' ela repete, já não se lembra se pela segunda ou terceira vez.

E então, como se soubesse o que fazer, ela põe o Trion em sua testa, olhando para a cima, e o vórtice de luz e de tempestade se estreita, de forma a concentrar-se inteiramente naquele ponto onde ela posicionou o Trion. Luz e sombras se mesclam de forma alucinada e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrante. Mas não há testemunhas para esse espetáculo, exceto os olhos baços de Verônica, que observam hipnotizados o cone acima de sua cabeça. Como um único raio, as forças se concentram e a atingem. A tempestade desaparece. O cone de luz, também. Resta apenas Verônica, jazendo inerte no chão de tábuas da Casa da Árvore.

Challenger fechara os olhos no último segundo. Mesmo ele, o brilhante cientista, não suportaria ver a mão abjeta do andróide executar o corte preciso que acabaria com sua vida. Mas passa-se um instante, e nada acontece. Ele torna a abrir os olhos, mas as salas de brancura e brilho imaculados sumiram, e ele está deitado no chão coberto de folhas do platô. O céu que se mostra acima da copa das árvores que o cobrem parece agora estar totalmente limpo, como se a tempestade que estivera se aproximando e se formando desde aquela manhã não fosse nada além de um sonho ruim. Ainda trêmulo, sentou-se, mas definitivamente não havia nada a seu redor que representasse perigo imediato. Junto a si, percebeu a corda que usava presa ao redor do corpo quando saiu da Casa da Árvore. E sabe que é para lá que tem que voltar se quiser entender o que aconteceu.

Um grito alucinado de guerra, como devem ter feito seus ancestrais mais primitivos, escapa da garganta de Roxton, que fecha os olhos diante da força instintiva desse desabafo. E quando ele os abre novamente, seu corpo distendido pronto para partir para o ataque, se surpreende vendo-se sozinho no platô. Não crê que seu grito tenha espantado os espanhóis. Olha, desconfiado, a seu redor, e vê que não há marcas da presença deles... O que quer que tenha sido aquele plano de realidade onde ele tinha lutado, desapareceu misteriosamente. Ele está apenas cercado da natureza exuberante do platô. Sopra uma brisa suave, e não há o mais leve sinal da tempestade que os ameaçara mais cedo. Onde estará Marguerite? É só nisso que ele consegue pensar nesse momento, e é em busca dela que ele parte.

Finn corre o mais que suas pernas agüentam, mas subitamente ela nota uma diferença: não houve mais o ronco estrondoso do motor do carro, ao qual já havia se desacostumado no platô. Olha, descrente, para trás, sem parar de correr, e percebe que não está mais nos largos descampados devastados da Nova Amazônia, mas sim cercada pelas árvores que começavam a se tornar suas conhecidas no mundo perdido. Estava de volta. Não sabia como, mas estava de volta. Ao tempo de seus amigos. Verônica! E Challenger! Precisava voltar para a Casa da Árvore para encontrá-los!

Marguerite grita e se debate, e de repente percebe que funcionou – seus braços e pernas estão livres. Ela abre os olhos para rolar de lado, de forma a escapar o mais rápido possível da lâmina do punhal que já quase tocava seu peito. Mas agora nota que apesar de ainda estar sobre a rocha fria do altar da caverna, não há absolutamente nenhum druida ali para ameaçá-la, e tudo parece estar absolutamente destruído, exatamente como ela e John tinham deixado a caverna há pouco mais de um mês atrás. Ela sentou-se, ainda arfando devido ao esforço da luta vã que tinha travado com os druidas, trêmula, e olhando ao seu redor viu o nicho na caverna onde devia estar o corpo de sua antepassada, quem quer que fosse ela. Tudo estava no lugar. Apenas ela é que não estava – não queria ficar mais ali. Tão logo acreditou que suas pernas a sustentariam, levantou-se, com uma única idéia fixa: sair dali e procurar John. Sabia que ele sozinho precisava de ajuda para vencer o bando de espanhóis que tinha decidido atacá-lo. Ela sai da caverna, pela mesma abertura que usou com John da outra vez, após a explosão. Tem mais dificuldade, pois dessa vez ele não está ali para ajudá-la. Ela olha a seu redor, desnorteada, pois não sabe por onde começar a procurá-lo. E decide pela direção da Casa da Árvore, mas atenta aos sons que certamente uma tropa de espanhóis certamente estará fazendo, onde quer que esteja – e espera com eles encontrar também algum sinal de John.

Ele corre, tentando voltar para o ponto onde Marguerite foi tomada pela misteriosa onda de espaço-tempo que os separou. Não sabe o que houve com os conquistadores espanhóis que se desintegraram feito fumaça, mas isso pouco importa agora. Ele precisa encontrá-la, e sem nenhum outro perigo imediato a ameaçá-lo, é só nela que toda sua energia se concentra. Ele grita por seu nome, mas como resposta só ouve os sons tradicionais do platô.

A corrida de Marguerite rumo à casa da árvore é silenciosa, e ela procura ouvir além de seus próprios passos. Mas não há nada que indique a presença dos conquistadores espanhóis. Tudo está coberto pelo silêncio dos ruídos naturais do platô, o que a enerva profundamente! Será que está na direção errada? Onde está John? Continua correndo, e resolve gritar por ele. Não se importa que os conquistadores espanhóis a ouçam ou a encontrem, nesse momento o que importa é achar Roxton, de alguma forma, de qualquer forma.

Os gritos finalmente encontram eco. Ela ouve a voz distante de John chamando por ela. Ele ouve a voz ofegante de Marguerite gritando por ele. Guiam sua corrida baseada nos gritos, que se tornam mais freqüentes agora que se percebem próximos. Quando finalmente conseguem se ver, os gritos cessam. Não há alegria ou outras manifestações efusivas. Apenas uma corrida final, instintiva, em que ambos se lançam nos braços um do outro, ofegantes da corrida e do medo de terem perdido um ao outro. Abraçam-se, apenas, com força, como se desse abraço dependesse a vida de ambos, como náufragos que repentinamente encontram a tábua de salvação. Mas mesmo isso dura poucos instantes. Inspecionam-se em silêncio – estão ambos inteiros e intactos das aventuras – e basta uma troca de olhares para saberem o que precisam fazer a seguir: voltar para a Casa da Árvore.

Na sala da Casa da Árvore, Verônica jaz, ainda inerte. Absolutamente imóvel. Seu corpo não é agitado sequer pelo suave arfar da respiração que nos mantêm vivos. E é com essa cena que Challenger e Finn se deparam. Eles se encontraram há pouco, a apenas alguns metros da cerca elétrica, e subiram ansiosamente pelo elevador, gritando por Verônica. Sim, ela está ali. Mas não, ela não responde aos chamados deles. Nunca mais ela responderá aos chamados deles, aliás. Eles estão parados, estupefatos, diante do corpo inerte no chão. Challenger se aproxima, examina-a, mas não há nada mais a fazer. Nenhum sinal vital, nada. Apenas a pele suave dela já começando a esfriar contra sua mão – e um sinal na testa de Verônica, como que tatuado em cor escura, do símbolo do Trion. Finn não precisa se aproximar: conhece a morte por tê-la visto inúmeras vezes em diversas formas em seu próprio tempo. E sabe que Verônica já não pertence mais ao platô – nem a eles.

Marguerite e Roxton se aproximam, ofegantes, da cerca elétrica, estranhamente desligada. As pegadas de Finn e Challenger estão claras, é notável que eles passaram há pouco por ali. Mas o silêncio na parte de cima da casa da árvore é estarrecedor. Eles puxam a alavanca que desce o elevador, e esperam que isso dispare alguma reação de seus amigos lá em cima, mas nada. Não ousam gritar – uma estranha atmosfera os envolve, como se ambos adivinhassem que algo grandioso e grave aconteceu. O elevador parece levar uma eternidade para descer, mas vem vazio. Eles entram e puxam a alavanca de subida. Os segundos se escoam lentamente, e o silêncio que os aguarda é denso e assustador. Quando finalmente atingem o nível da sala e saem do elevador, vêem o que seus corações pareciam adivinhar e negar ao mesmo tempo. Marguerite pára, como que petrificada. John apenas olha, incrédulo, e passa um braço protetor sobre o ombro dela, como que para ampará-la e encontrar algum conforto para si mesmo diante do que vê: Finn está de pé, imóvel, observando Challenger, que está ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Verônica. E Verônica... Verônica está definitivamente morta.

Capítulo 2 – No Valhalla()

Verônica acordou sobressaltada. Abriu os olhos, fazendo um esforço para sentar-se, mas foi impedida por mãos suaves, e por vozes ainda mais suaves repetindo que permanecesse deitada. Seus olhos demoraram apenas um pouco para se habituar à luz, que não era forte, mas difusa e baça, agradável aos olhos. E o que viu ao seu redor a espantou.

Não estava mais no chão de tábuas da Casa da Árvore, mas sim em um leito macio. E estava cercada por guerreiras parecidas com ela, vestidas com roupas de couro e peles, como as dela própria. Mas suas peles tinham um brilho translúcido.

'Onde estou?' ela perguntou, mas percebeu que as palavras pareciam se formar em sua mente.

O mesmo aconteceu quando ouviu as respostas: as guerreiras que a cercavam não mexiam os lábios para se dirigirem a ela.

'Você está a caminho do Valhalla, em Asgard.'

Verônica nunca tinha ouvido falar naqueles lugares.

'Valhalla? Asgard?'

'Asgard é o mundo que funciona como lar da tribo composta dos deuses e deusas nórdicos. E Valhalla é o "Salão dos Heróis", que pertence a Odin, onde os valorosos heróis que tombam em batalha são trazidos para viver até o fim dos tempos.'

'Mas como eu vim parar aqui?'

'Nós a estamos trazendo.'

'E quem são vocês?'

'Somos as Valkírias. Nossa função é recolher os guerreiros heróis, como você, e trazê-los para cá.'

Verônica estava confusa, mas havia pelo menos uma coisa em tudo aquilo que estava martelando em sua mente.

'Eu estou morta?'

As Valkírias que cuidavam dela se entreolharam, antes de responder. E então, a que parecia a mais velha entre elas respondeu a Verônica:

'Digamos que você tombou em uma batalha de forças sobrenaturais. Lutou bravamente, venceu e salvou o mundo.'

'Desculpe, mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...'

A Valkíria sorriu antes de responder:

'Vê-se que você definitivamente merece estar entre nós. Em uma batalha humana, normal, você certamente estaria morta, sim. Mas não é o caso. Seu corpo realmente foi atingido por uma descarga de energia absolutamente destruidora. Mas o que vai acontecer em seguida depende de uma escolha sua, e de uma escolha de cada uma das pessoas que são de vital importância em sua vida.'

Verônica não estava entendendo tudo aquilo. Ela estava morta, mas não estava morta, ou pelo menos parecia haver uma chance dela voltar.

'Desculpe, mas não sei se estou entendendo...'

'Você deve apontar pessoas, que não tenham seu sangue, e em quem você confie para tomar decisões. Da decisão dessas pessoas dependerá se continuaremos ou não nosso caminho até o Valhalla.'

Verônica parou para pensar. Tinha que escolher pessoas que não fossem seus parentes consangüíneos. Seu sorriso se abriu quando seu coração começou a enumerar quem eram as pessoas a quem ela confiaria sua vida sem piscar. Mas mesmo esse sorriso se dissipou rapidamente.

'Não sabe que nomes nos dizer?' a Valkíria a questionou, com uma certa malícia na voz, que não passou desapercebida a Verônica.

'Não faria uma troca da minha vida a custa de qualquer perigo ou sacrifício que pudesse advir para meus amigos. Que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer comigo, eu já estou aqui, vocês já me têm.'

'Você não entende, é sua vida que está em jogo.'

'Você é que não está entendendo, senhora. Minha vida já não está em jogo – vocês a têm. Deixem meus amigos, quem quer que sejam eles, em paz.' Verônica disse, serena, com a imagem de seus amigos nítida em sua mente, sabendo que não era nada prudente envolvê-los nessa misteriosa situação.

'Você se esquece que nós, Valkírias, temos poderes... São poderes diferentes dos das Protetoras, e entre eles está o de poder ler o que se passa no íntimo das pessoas... Você não precisa me dizer os nomes das pessoas – eu já os li em seu coração.'

O rosto de Verônica se fechou num desafio.

'Você está blefando. Quer assim que eu diga os nomes das pessoas para você!' ela disse, no tom de voz sibilado que frisava sua irritação...

'Ned, Summerlee, Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite e Finn.' A Valkíria disse, lentamente, sem desviar os olhos dos de Verônica, que tentou se manter impassível. 'Você não precisa dizer que essas são as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, hoje. Seu coração não hesitou por um instante... Mas na verdade só valem cinco deles. A pessoa a quem você chama de Finn, embora vocês não saibam, é sua parente consangüínea e não pode ser uma de suas "testemunhas". Você tem certeza que esses outros cinco nomes são as pessoas a quem você confiaria a decisão final de sua vida e morte?'

Verônica não respondeu, seus olhos flamejantes de raiva. Se sentia profundamente vulnerável pelo fato daquelas mulheres poderem ler o que ia em sua mente. Mas seu coração gritava um 'Sim' inquestionável – e por mais que ela se esforçasse por esconder, a Valkíria podia ler dentro dela. Além disso, Verônica estava confusa: o que eles, seus amigos, teriam que decidir? Que perigos ou riscos estavam envolvidos para eles? Ao mesmo tempo, como Finn poderia ser sua parente? Ela era de outro tempo!

'Muito bem. Será feita a sua vontade.'

'Já lhe disse qual é minha vontade – e ela não tem nada a ver com o que você pretende fazer!'

'O seu coração é a única voz a ser ouvida. E ele é claro em apontar quem são as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Não cabe a você decidir negar a chance que está lhe sendo oferecida. Será necessário esperar um pouco, e é bom que você descanse enquanto isso. Viremos chamá-la. E não pense tanto sobre a moça chamada Finn. Tudo será revelado a seu tempo...'

A Valkíria bateu palmas e dois guerreiros apareceram – Verônica se lembrava de já tê-los visto, mas não se lembrava de onde... Sim! Eram os guerreiros avatares que ela tinha visto quando sua mãe desaparecera e seu pai tinha sido morto. A Valkíria explicou rapidamente aos dois guerreiros o que precisava ser feito, e os dispensou.

Depois, ela se voltou para Verônica, e passando a mão suavemente sobre sua fronte, fez com que ela adormecesse imediatamente.

&&&

'Como isso pôde acontecer?' a voz de Roxton estava estrangulada. Era impossível acreditar que a amiga que os acolhera estivesse morta, ali, e que nenhum deles tivesse estado por perto para ajudá-la a defender-se do que quer que a tivesse atacado.

Marguerite chorava em silêncio, o corpo encostado no dele, incapaz de falar. Finn também estava quieta, e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto jovem.

Challenger a examinou ainda uma vez antes de responder para Roxton. Sua voz certamente era a que tinha o tom mais fantasmagórico, pois ela era como uma filha para ele, tinham se tornado muito próximos naqueles anos de platô.

'É difícil dizer, John. Ela não tem nenhum ferimento aparente. Exceto por essa marca na testa, que parece de uma tatuagem ou queimadura antiga – o que é impossível, já que nós sabemos que ela nunca teve essa marca. O curioso é o formato da marca: é precisamente o formato do colar que ela recebeu da mãe dela.'

'E onde está o colar agora, George? Não está no pescoço dela!'

Finn se adiantou, a voz embargada:

'Ela tirou o Trion do pescoço quando se posicionou nesse centro da Casa da Árvore e ele começou a queimá-la. A última vez que eu o vi, estava na mão dela.'

Challenger delicadamente verificou as duas mãos de Verônica, mas ela não mais estava segurando o Trion. Procuraram ao redor de onde estavam, mas não o encontraram.

'É estranho. Talvez pudesse nos ajudar a entender o que houve.'

Marguerite não se conteve, e murmurou:

'Pode nos ajudar a entender, mas não vai trazê-la de volta.'

Todos estavam chocados com tudo aquilo, e não pareciam querer dar o próximo passo. Sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde precisariam preparar o corpo para dar-lhe sepultura. Mas a dor de se imaginarem fazendo isso era grande demais para o momento.

O silêncio pesado que se seguiu refletia o pesar de todos eles, e foi quebrado por um ruído que vinha do nível do chão.

'Senhores? Senhores?' duas vozes diferentes chamavam.

Eles se entreolharam, e Roxton se afastou do grupo, aproximando-se da varanda, para ver do que se tratava.

Embaixo, dois guerreiros desconhecidos aguardavam, em posição respeitosa e ao mesmo tempo nobre.

'Quem são vocês? O que querem aqui?' a voz dele soou mais ríspida do que desejava, mas não tinha intenção de terem confusões com estranhos num momento como aquele.

'Viemos em nome da Protetora.' Os guerreiros disseram em uníssono, enquanto as costas das mãos deles tocavam o plexo solar e depois o coração.

A boca de Roxton apertou-se num rictus de dor. Lembrava-se agora de Verônica ter descrito os guerreiros avatares quando estivera desacordada diante do portal onde tinham encontrado a tumba do pai dela. Certamente eram como esses homens.

'Temo que tenham chegado tarde... Só um instante que vou descer...'

Os outros observaram o caçador, que apenas disse:

'Guerreiros avatares. Parecem ter vindo atrás de Verônica. Pena que parecem ter chegado tarde demais para protegê-la.' E desceu no elevador, deixando-os em silêncio atrás de si.

Quando ele voltou, estava acompanhado dos dois homens, que respeitosamente ajoelharam-se diante de Verônica, repetindo o gesto de tocar a testa e o coração com as costas das mãos.

'Como eu disse, vocês chegaram tarde para protegê-la.' Roxton disse, num tom calmo. Algo lhe dizia em seu íntimo que mesmo que eles ou os guerreiros tivessem estado lá, nada poderia ter sido feito por eles para salvar Verônica.

Os homens apenas olharam de um para outro dos exploradores, cada um expressando sua própria dor. Então, prepararam-se para remover o corpo de Verônica. Roxton adiantou-se, feroz.

'Ei, o que pensam que estão fazendo?'

Finn também aproximou-se:

'Onde vocês acham que vão?'

Challenger levantou-se e Marguerite aproximou-se, todos circundando os dois guerreiros, ameaçadoramente:

'Ninguém vai levá-la da casa dela.' Marguerite disse, calma mas firmemente.

'Vocês não entendem. Temos que levá-la. É a única chance.'

'Só se passarem por cima de nós.' Foi a reação imediata de Roxton.

'Chance? Chance de quê?' Marguerite perguntou, atenta ao que os homens tinham dito.

'Não podemos levá-la contra a vontade de vocês. Mas vocês devem vir conosco. Pelo menos alguns de vocês, em todo caso. É a única chance.'

'Como assim?'

'Aqueles de vocês que forem nomeados Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite devem nos acompanhar.'

Os mencionados se entreolharam, e depois buscaram os olhos de Finn, que flamejavam:

'E por que aquela que é nomeada Finn não pode ir com vocês?' ela questionou, desafiadoramente.

Eles se levantaram e, ao encararem Finn, repetiram o gesto com que tinham saudado o corpo imóvel de Verônica.

'São as ordens que recebemos.'

Challenger, que observava tudo, pareceu entender. Eles repetirem o gesto de saudação para Finn não passou despercebido a seus olhos atentos. Ele se aproximou de Finn, pegando-a pelo braço, e falando com ela com voz firme, mas com ternura, pois sabia que ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eles com a perda daquela que ela considerava uma irmã.

'Finn, há mais coisas nessa história do que temos tempo de discutir e explicar agora. Eles falaram de uma chance, e temos que tentar, temos que dar essa chance, qualquer que seja ela, para Verônica. Nós iremos com eles. Se não voltarmos até amanhã nesse mesmo horário, precisaremos de sua ajuda.'

Finn não gostou do arranjo, mas parecia não haver outra opção.

'Para onde iremos?'

'O nome do lugar não importa. Basta que vocês nos sigam. Isso é de suma importância para a Protetora.' Eles responderam, enquanto um deles desenrolava uma chapa de couro que tinha em seu alforje. Juntos, colocaram Verônica delicadamente sobre ela, e se levantaram, erguendo consigo sua preciosa carga. 'Vocês não precisam de arma ou qualquer bagagem. Tudo de que necessitarem lhes será fornecido para onde vamos.'

Challenger, Marguerite e Roxton se entreolharam, e depois de assentirem para Finn, prepararam-se para segui-los.

'Finn, ligue a cerca elétrica e fique na proteção da Casa da Árvore. Não sabemos o que houve, e não queremos que mais nada de errado aconteça.' Challenger instou com ela.

Finn ainda se aproximou deles, e deu beijo leve no rosto de Verônica.

'Adeus, minha irmã...' ela murmurou, antes de deixá-los partir.

Observou o estranho cortejo descer o elevador, depois deixar a Casa da Árvore. Dois homens carregando aquela espécie de esteira onde levavam Verônica. E seus três amigos. Sozinha e em silêncio, ela apenas observou até eles sumirem entre as árvores ao longe. Depois, saiu para religar a cerca elétrica.

Capítulo 3 – As escolhas

Tão logo se certificaram que nem eles nem seus companheiros podiam mais ser vistos na floresta, os dois guerreiros avatares pararam. Depois, como que orientados pela mesma bússola, seguiram numa dada direção, onde um portal parecia se abrir – não muito diferente dos planos de realidade do qual os exploradores tinham escapado há poucas horas. A principal diferença é que ele estava suspenso no ar, e era mais colorido, como um arco-íris. Mas eles entraram resolutamente ali, e os exploradores o seguiram.

Assim que atravessaram o portal, os exploradores se viram numa cidade grandiosa. Havia várias construções, e uma delas, parecendo um palácio, se estendia à frente deles.

Logo foram saudados por outros guerreiros avatares e por mulheres vestindo túnicas de couro e peles. Todos saudaram a Protetora que jazia imóvel, e então uma mulher do grupo se destacou, dizendo a eles:

'Sou uma Valkíria, e nesse momento vocês estão em Asgard – ou em seus portões. A Protetora precisa ser levada, agora. Mas vocês tornarão a vê-la, já que o futuro dela depende das decisões e opções de vocês.'

Eles não entenderam muito bem, mas tiveram que concordar – não parecia haver outra opção. Depois que o grupo de mulheres se afastou, com os guerreiros avatares, a mulher que tinha falado inicialmente dirigiu-se a eles novamente:

'Por favor, me acompanhem, pois o tempo se escoa rapidamente.'

Ela encaminhou-se para uma área lateral, composta por vários pequenos chalés em torno de uma casa de madeira, maior. Sentou-se à vontade, no chão, em frente à casa de madeira, e sinalizou para que eles se sentassem ao seu redor.

'Vocês já devem ter notado que estamos numa área de transição. Essa Protetora não foi ferida, mas seu corpo tombou numa batalha de forças sobrenaturais, em que, para salvar o mundo, ela precisou doar sua própria energia, sua vida.'

'As Protetoras reúnem várias linhagens. Conquanto a antecessora dela viva em Avalon, não há um único lugar do mundo que possa ser realmente chamado de "A Casa das Protetoras".'

'Mesmo aqui, onde estamos agora, é o portão de entrada para um lugar aonde nem todas as Protetoras viriam. Apenas os deuses – e os heróis – podem chegar até aqui.'

'Nós, as Valkírias, recolhemos dos campos de batalhas os homens e mulheres valorosos que tombaram heroicamente – o que é cada vez mais raro. Mas essa Protetora em particular demonstrou um heroísmo grandioso – e esse não era o momento dela partir, mas ela modificou a história, através de seu sacrifício, de sua opção.'

'Há uma chance de não encerrarmos a linhagem dessa Protetora antes que ela tenha continuidade. Estamos em suspenso no tempo. Assim como a opção dela foi uma doação, a chance dela reside na capacidade de cada um de vocês doarem o que é mais importante para vocês. O coração dela nos revelou cinco pessoas, que não eram parentes consangüíneos dela, para fazer essa opção. E vocês foram esses escolhidos.'

Marguerite não resistiu. Olhou para Roxton de um lado, Challenger do outro, e a interrompeu:

'Peço desculpas, mas pelo que vejo somos apenas três.'

A Valkíria sorriu benevolamente.

'Não se preocupe. As duas outras pessoas escolhidas pelo coração dela já foram localizadas.'

'E como devemos proceder?' Challenger perguntou, curioso por todo o mistério envolvido naquela conversa, e ao mesmo tempo ansioso por descobrir como poderiam ajudar Verônica.

'As duas pessoas localizadas antes de vocês já receberam instruções, e portanto serão os primeiros a fazer a opção deles. Enquanto isso, vocês terão tempo para pensar e se preparar para suas próprias opções.'

'E o que está em jogo?' Roxton finalmente se manifestou.

A Valkíria olhou longamente os rostos tristes mas imperturbáveis dos três humanos a sua frente, antes de prosseguir:

'Cada um de vocês ficará em um desses chalés. Ali terão tempo de meditar, basicamente, sobre duas coisas: a primeira é qual a coisa mais importante na vida de vocês. A segunda é se estão dispostos a abrir mão dessa coisa mais importante da vida de vocês para que essa Protetora possa voltar à vida.'

'O que significa exatamente "estar disposto a abrir mão"?' Marguerite perguntou, desconfiada.

'Significa que vocês devem sinceramente estar dispostos a não lutar mais para atingir ou obter isso que é a coisa mais importante para vocês. Não que isso vá deixar de ser importante, mas será importante apenas no seu íntimo, pois vocês nunca mais poderão investir qualquer esforço em atingi-las.'

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Sabiam o que isso significava.

'E esse é o único jeito?' Roxton parecia profundamente grave pela revelação da Valkíria.

'Sim, é o único jeito. Aliás, não é sequer uma certeza. Porque após as escolhas de vocês, a Protetora terá então que fazer uma última escolha, por parte dela. E o que ela escolher é decisivo também para o destino dela... Estão prontos?'

'Sim.' Os três responderam, gravemente.

'Então, vão ocupar seus chalés. Quando for a hora, uma de nós irá buscá-los e levá-los diante de Freyja, que os questionará sobre suas escolhas. Ela saberá se vocês estão sendo sinceros ou não. Lembrem-se apenas de que disso depende o destino dessa Protetora.'

Eles ouviam, em silêncio.

'Depois que passarem por Freyja, vocês terão a opção de registrar sua escolha num pergaminho. É a única forma de vocês poderem compartilhar com os outros o que escolheram. Isso impedirá que qualquer um de vocês estranhe qualquer súbita mudança de atitude, no outro. Vocês só poderão ler a opção dos outros depois que tiverem feito sua própria escolha. E é impossível voltar atrás na escolha feita. Vocês entenderam?'

Eles apenas assentiram, concentrados. Ela levantou-se e entrou na casa de madeira maior. Eles se levantaram também. Mas antes de se dirigirem aos chalés, eles trocaram um olhar de compreensão. Sabiam o que estava em jogo. E não pretendiam falhar.

**Notas:**

() Valhalla é o nome do palácio para onde heróis e heroínas tombados em batalha são levados pelas Valkírias, na mitologia nórdica. Segundo a mitologia nórdica, esse palácio fica em Asgard, o mundo dos deuses nórdicos. E todos aguardam o dia do julgamento por Freyja.

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	2. Parte II Das Escolhas

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**TowandaBR:** represália? _Moi_? (leia-se "moa?", com sotaque francês e biquinho indignado). Imagine! Eu nunca mataria a Verônica só porque você decidiu assassinar a coitadinha da Marguerite em Primordium – buá buá buá... Agora para Si: saiba que eu também adoro quando você planta as sementes de idéias que vão ficar me perturbando a mente até que eu finalmente decida coloca-las no papel... Você é uma das responsáveis por alimentar meu vício em escrever fics... Beijo!

**Rafinha:** obrigada, espero que você continue gostando nessa segunda parte! Beijão!

**Maga:** Maguinha querida, as valkírias e a mitologia nórdica são realmente fascinantes, como, aliás, todas as mitologias. Sobre colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, não se desespere: aqui está o segundo capítulo... Espero que ele satisfaça sua curiosidade... Pelo menos em parte... Beijos!

**Kakau:** puxa, obrigada! Você realmente se entusiasmou escrevendo sua review – adorei... Descobrir o que é mais importante na nossa vida é certamente um desafio – e não acho que vá ser diferente pros nossos exploradores. Depois, abrir mão disso, uma vez que se descubra o que é, é outro desafio. Mas, o que a gente não faz por um amigo de verdade, não é mesmo? Leia o capítulo de hoje para descobrir o que é mais importante – pelo menos para alguns dos exploradores... Beijão!

**Syse: **menina, bem-vinda! Leitora nova e já sabendo que escritor de fic é movido a reviews he he he. Comigo é assim: toda semana tem capítulo, durante a publicação da fic. E todos saem na sexta-feira à tarde... Pro pessoal não poder ter a desculpa de que não teve tempo de ler e deixar review há há há! Então, espero que goste da continuação! Um beijo grande!

**Claudia: **Sis, você voltou! Nem acredito! (embora ainda esteja esperando sua visita, leitura e reviews/comentários nos capítulos finais de Uma Aventura Inusitada e também em O Cavaleiro Vermelho – do mal eu, né? Já vou cobrando na cara dura!). A Valkíria de Conan, o Bárbaro? Nossa, nem lembrava dessa. Mas se ela era uma valkíria, com certeza deve estar por ali. Asgard vs Stargate – ah, como diria o Challenger no final de Tapestry, será que estamos todos aqui por um propósito? Beijão e espero que continue lendo!

**Nessa:** my favorite pupil! Há há há, a Si está boicotando minha fic só porque eu matei a Verônica – será que ela pensa que só ela tem direito a matar a Marguerite, é? Descobrir o que cada um mais preza é certamente o ponto central dessa fic, e é o que também vai selar e decidir o destino deles todos... Tomara que eles façam a escolha certa... XOXO!

**Jess: **nossa, perguntas filosóficas, minha amiga... Na verdade, as valkírias não escolhem ajudar alguém. Os heróis nascem heróis, e uma vez reconhecidos como tais, as valkírias sempre os recuperam no campo de batalhas. Verônica, na verdade, está tendo um privilégio... Ela pode ter a chance de voltar a viver dependendo de uma combinação de escolhas... Bem que eu gostaria na vida real que as pessoas tivessem uma chance de não morrer, mesmo que fosse às custas de escolhas e sacrifícios – mas isso só acontece nas lendas, e nas fics... E você tem razão... Será que a gente realmente sabe o que é mais importante para nós? E, se souber, estaria disposto a ser sincero nisso, sabendo que a partir daí vai perder o direito de lutar pelo que é mais importante? Nossos exploradores estão certamente diante da maior prova de lealdade que se poderá esperar deles – vamos ver como eles vão se sair... Sobre a morte da Verônica, apesar das brincadeiras, não foi uma vingança contra a morte de Marguerite em Primordius, não é um duelo com a Si, nem nada ;-). Assim como, apesar de eu ter chorado, sofrido, me lamentado e rangido os dentes, tenho que admitir que a morte de Marguerite é essencial para Primordium fazer sentido, também em Valhalla a morte de Verônica é fundamental como mola propulsora da estória... Agora, o que vem por diante, dependerá da sinceridade das escolhas e da capacidade de doação dos exploradores – que estão a partir de agora com a palavra nesse capitulo... Beijos!

Recado especial pra **d. Rosa** e pra **d. Máline Luthor**: vocês estão na minha lista negra de devedoras, mocinhas! Rosa está devendo Reviews em O Cavaleiro Vermelho e no primeiro capítulo de Valhalla – vou fazer como a Si: sem fic nova pra você enquanto não ler e deixar review em tuuuuuudinho que está faltando... Aline só não leu Valhalla – my preferred student, eu sei que seu computador bixou na semana passada, que era o final do seu inferno astral (que terminou dia 14, com seu niver), mas agora não tem desculpa, ok? Beijos pras duas!

**Parte II – Das Escolhas**

**Capítulo 4 – A primeira pessoa**

Verônica foi acordada por uma das Valkírias.

'Pronto. A primeira pessoa fará sua opção. Você poderá assistir. A pessoa não a verá. Mas você poderá ver – e ouvir – tudo o que está sendo dito.'

Verônica assentiu. Parecia estar num sonho. Foi levada para uma sala ampla, e no meio da sala se formou uma fumaça esbranquiçada. E naquela fumaça, como numa tela de projeção, ela podia ver e ouvir o que acontecia no interior de uma grande casa de madeira.

Uma mulher linda e com olhos de uma sabedoria ancestral estava sentada ao fundo da peça. Seus olhos perscrutavam alguém que chegava, e que ela saudava.

'Aproxime-se, meu jovem. Não tema. As regras já lhe foram explicadas?'

O coração de Verônica pulou uma batida quando ouviu a voz responder à mulher, e finalmente viu a imagem de Ned aparecer no seu campo de visão:

'Sim, senhora. Sei que estou aqui porque a Protetora me escolheu para fazer uma opção que pode salvá-la.'

'Você conheceu a Protetora?'

'Sim.' Ned respondeu, sem hesitar.

'E sabe o que houve com ela?'

Ele suspirou e a tristeza cobriu seu semblante.

'Sim, foi-me explicado que ela tombou em batalha com forças sobrenaturais.'

'E foi-lhe dado tempo para pensar na coisa mais importante da sua vida?'

'Sim, senhora.'

'Mas você foi rápido...'

'Digamos que eu tive os últimos meses inteiros para descobrir isso, senhora. E justamente quando tinha descoberto e me preparava para voltar, tudo isso aconteceu.'

'Certo. Diga-me então, meu rapaz, qual a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Apenas fale, deixe que eu julgue e faça as perguntas que achar necessárias.'

Ele parou por um instante, tentando organizar o que ia dizer.

'A coisa mais importante da minha vida é Verônica. Ela é a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu amo, por causa de quem eu me afastei de casa, e por quem eu estava voltando para casa.'

Freyja – esse era o nome da deusa-mulher que interrogava Malone – o questionou:

'Então você ama a Protetora?'

'Sim, eu amo.'

'E ela sabe disso? Ou soube?'

'Eu nunca disse isso a ela.' Ele parecia triste. Verônica tinha vontade de lhe gritar que ele tinha lhe dito isso sim, não com palavras, mas com seus gestos e atitudes. Mas ele não a ouviria, pois ela apenas acompanhava a visão.

'Mas ela está morta agora. Do que você abre mão?'

'Eu abro mão de voltar para ela, de reencontrá-la, de dizer a ela que a amo, e de lutar pelo meu amor por ela. Eu a continuarei amando pela vida a fora. Mas não farei absolutamente nada para obter a recíproca desse amor.'

'E se ela oferecer-lhe seu amor?'

'Eu não o aceitarei, mesmo se ele me for oferecido. A vida de Verônica é mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, para mim. Mesmo que isso signifique amá-la em silêncio através da eternidade.'

'Você voltará para casa?'

Ele a olhou, antes de responder:

'Se for necessário que eu não volte para não trazer maiores sofrimentos a eles, então eu permanecerei afastado, enquanto durarem meus dias. Desde que Verônica viva.'

Freyja, que tudo podia julgar, sabia que o rapaz estava sendo sincero.

'Sua escolha está registrada, meu jovem. Vá em paz.'

Ele se curvou, respeitoso, antes de virar-se e sair daquele lugar.

Verônica notou seu próprio rosto banhado em lágrimas. Quanta saudade daquele homem, daquele único homem que ela amava. Que tinha desaparecido, que ela não via há meses, que tinha saído para se encontrar, mas que, pelo que dissera a Freyja, tinha encontrado o amor por ela em seu caminho. Que estava em seu caminho de volta quando teve que decidir. E que não hesitou por um instante em abrir mão de sua felicidade a dois apenas para que ela pudesse sobreviver.

A Valkíria que acompanhava Verônica disse-lhe apenas:

'Cada escolha deles vai tocá-la de alguma forma. É parte desse processo. Eles estão doando aquilo que há de mais precioso para cada um deles, assim como você doou sua vida para salvá-los e para salvar o platô.'

**Capítulo 5 – A segunda pessoa**

Verônica ainda estava digerindo o que a Valkíria acabara de lhe dizer, quando ouviu novamente a voz de Freyja.

'Aproxime-se, bondoso senhor.'

'Creio que precisarei de alguma ajuda.' Foi a resposta humilde na saudosa voz de Summerlee! Sim, ele viera por ela!

Freyja bateu palmas duas vezes, e Summerlee viu-se amparado por mãos invisíveis, mas que tornaram subitamente mais fácil que ele se aproximasse do trono.

Ele estava bastante mais envelhecido que da última vez em que Verônica o vira, naquela batalha sobre a ponte ou nas visões que tinham tido logo após aquela estranha tempestade que varrera o platô há pouco mais de um ano. Mas era o mesmo bondoso senhor que ela conhecera, de olhar límpido por detrás dos óculos de aro fino, aparentemente remendado muitas vezes.

'Você sabe por que está aqui, senhor?'

'Sim, senhora.' Os olhos dele também demonstravam uma tristeza infinita. 'Contaram-me que alguém que eu amo muito perdeu sua vida em batalha, e que há algo que eu posso fazer em favor dessa pessoa.'

'Há quanto tempo não vê A Protetora?'

'A Protetora... É assim que chamam Verônica agora? Ela certamente tem o porte, a postura e a atitude para esse título. Mas em meu coração ela será sempre a caçadora, a menina-mulher que nos acolheu sob seu teto e nos reuniu em família, novamente. Mas estou divagando. Não a vejo há alguns anos, desde que uma batalha me separou dos meus amigos.'

'E onde você estava?'

'Seus guerreiros avatares me localizaram, e ninguém ousaria impedi-los. Mas quando tudo isso terminar, me levarão de volta à tribo onde eu sou apenas um escravo.'

'Explicaram-lhe as regras do que está para ocorrer aqui?'

'Sim, senhora, da forma mais clara e objetiva possível.'

'E deram-lhe tempo para pensar na coisa mais importante para o senhor?'

'Sim. Tempo mais que suficiente.'

'O senhor também foi rápido em sua escolha.'

Os olhos dele se embaçaram por um instante:

'Tenho tido todo o tempo do mundo, cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada dia dos últimos dois anos para pensar no que é a coisa mais importante para mim, senhora.'

'E o que seria?'

'Voltar para meus amigos, estar de novo com eles em nossa Casa da Árvore. Estar de volta ao seio dessa família construída por laços não-sanguíneos, mas ainda mais fortes e duradouros.'

'E você abriria mão disto?'

'Sim, senhora. Se isso significar um destino para Verônica, eu me disponho a livremente abrir mão disso. Não vou deixar de desejar a volta, mas vou sim deixar de lutar por ela, de planejar fugas impossíveis ou de almejar minha liberdade.'

'E se a sua volta lhe fosse oferecida por outrem?'

'Ainda assim eu não aceitaria, se isso significasse qualquer mal para Verônica. Para que ela viva, eu continuarei, de bom grado, como um simples escravo naquela tribo, exilado de meus amigos.'

'Sabe que sua opção é irrevogável, não sabe?'

'Sim, senhora.'

'Mas sua liberdade é um alto preço a pagar...'

'Que valor teria essa liberdade se cada vez que eu olhasse para esses amigos sentisse a falta de Verônica e soubesse que ela não estava lá devido simplesmente ao meu egoísmo de ter colocado a minha liberdade e conforto acima da vida dela? Minha escolha está feita, senhora.'

Mais uma vez Freyja sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

'E está registrada, meu bom senhor. Vá em paz.'

Assim como Malone, Summerlee se inclinou suavemente, e foi auxiliado novamente a deixar aqueles aposentos.

Verônica não estava certa se suportaria o que ainda estava por vir...

Primeiro, Ned. Agora, o saudoso Summerlee. Que abrira mão de sua liberdade e da companhia de seus amigos para que ela vivesse. E sabia que tudo estava apenas começando. Faltavam ainda três opções para serem ouvidas...

**Capítulo 6 – A terceira pessoa**

Cada um dos exploradores estava em seu chalé. Tinham tido tempo de pensar longamente, em silêncio absoluto, sem serem interrompidos. A gravidade de toda aquela situação pairava no ar.

Restava saber agora a quem caberia ser o primeiro. E os três se perguntavam ainda quem seriam as duas outras pessoas que Verônica teria escolhido para opinar junto a eles.

Challenger estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando ouviu duas batidas discretas em sua porta. Sabia que era chegada sua vez.

Uma Valkíria perguntou se ele estava pronto, ao que ele assentiu. Então, ela o conduziu até a porta da grande casa de madeira ao redor da qual ficavam os chalés, e foi conduzido ao vestíbulo. A Valkíria que o acompanhava fechou a porta atrás de si.

Seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se habituarem à menor quantidade de luz no ambiente, mas logo divisaram ao fundo uma linda mulher loura, de olhos claros, e infinitamente sábia, como tudo nela transmitia.

'Aproxime-se, senhor, não tema.'

Ele empertigou-se e caminhou até ela.

'Você me parece um homem sábio.'

Challenger ruborizou-se. Não havia nada que ele quisesse esquecer mais, naquele momento.

'Era assim que eu me considerava até há algumas horas atrás, senhora.' Ele respondeu, humilde.

'Creio que já fez sua escolha, não?'

'Sim, senhora.'

'Importa-se em me explicar qual a coisa mais importante em sua vida?'

'Não, senhora. Não é segredo para ninguém que me conheça qual a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Eu não poderia mentir, nem esconder. A ciência é a minha vida – não teria como resumir isso melhor. É minha paixão e minha companheira de sempre. Foi para a ciência que eu sempre vivi, e foi a ela que dediquei cada instante de minha vida, e cada grama de força de meu ser.'

'Entendo. E?'

Ele levantou os olhos, para encará-la antes de responder. Aquilo lhe daria coragem para prosseguir.

'E eu estou disposto, senhora, a abrir mão da ciência. De agora em diante, serei apenas mais um dos exploradores do nosso grupo, e, tanto quanto eles, vou igualmente buscar a sobrevivência no platô.'

'E se saírem do platô, algum dia?'

'Ainda assim, se isso for para a sobrevivência de Verônica, eu não voltaria à ciência – e nem divulgaria tudo o que encontrei. Guardaria para comigo o que encontrei. Destruiria as provas, se fosse necessário.'

'Mas essa não era sua razão de viver?'

'Sim, o que deixa de fazer sentido quando o preço disso é a vida de Verônica...' ele divagou. Mas se recompôs rapidamente. 'A vida da Protetora e a continuidade do platô são muito mais importantes que qualquer descoberta científica e reconhecimento que eles poderiam trazer para um velho cientista como eu. De bom grado eu trocaria qualquer sonho vão de voltar a Londres por passar o resto dos meus dias no platô, se isso significar ter Verônica novamente entre nós.'

'Entendo... Sabe que sua escolha é irreversível?'

'Sim, sei.'

'E não haverá arrependimentos?'

'Não, senhora. Nada pode me tirar o conhecimento e a realização pessoal que adquiri ao longo dos anos com tudo o que aprendi. Mas Verônica e o próprio platô me ensinaram que o conhecimento elementar é que tem um valor enorme. Não me arrependerei, portanto. '

'E seus amigos? Você não os têm ajudado a sobreviver através de sua ciência?'

'Sim, tenho.' Ele hesitou por um instante. 'Mas de agora em diante eles terão que contar com o que eventualmente aprenderam de mim até hoje, ou com o que puderem vir a aprender sozinhos ou com a própria Verônica – tão sábia que não precisou de toda a minha ciência para sobreviver durante onze anos sozinha.' Ele finalmente sorriu apesar de toda a seriedade da situação. 'Todos estaremos mais seguros e felizes se tivermos Verônica de volta, do que jamais estaríamos com toda a minha pretensa ciência acadêmica.'

Nada escapava aos olhos da deusa, muito menos a verdade.

'Sua decisão está registrada. Pode ir, senhor.'

Challenger fez uma mesura antes de virar-se e sair. À saída, a Valkíria que o acompanhara o esperava, e ofereceu-lhe um pergaminho. Ele aceitou, e calmamente sentou-se para escrever sua decisão. Sabia que Marguerite e Roxton entenderiam sua opção, e o apoiariam nela – afinal, tanto quanto ele, todos queriam o bem de Verônica.

Quando ele terminou de escrever e lhe entregou o pergaminho, ela o conduziu para uma bandeja, onde ele depositou o pergaminho. Já havia dois ali... Roxton e Marguerite teriam antecedido-o? Ela apenas fez um sinal, autorizando-o a lê-los. Ele pegou os dois pergaminhos, mas ao desenrolar o primeiro teve que sentar-se. Reconheceu imediatamente a letra acadêmica de Summerlee. Não sabia se estava mais emocionado por rever sua letra – e portanto descobrir que ele estava vivo – ou por ler sua opção. Sentiu-se pequeno por sua decisão ser tão mais fácil de ser tomada quando comparada à de seu velho e ausente amigo. Mas, cada um podia colocar em jogo apenas aquilo que tinha em suas mãos. E ele, Challenger, colocara tudo que havia nas dele.

Enrolou cuidadoso e pensativo o pergaminho de Summerlee, e tomou o outro em suas mãos. Quando o desenrolou, dessa vez não pôde conter um sorriso. Era de Malone! O rapaz estava vivo, bem, e estava voltando – ou não? Ficou em dúvida após ler o que ele escrevera. Mas enrolou os pergaminhos e, depois de agradecer à Valkíria que o acompanhava, voltou ao seu chalé.

**Capítulo 7 – A quarta pessoa**

Verônica mal podia acreditar no que vira. Challenger, abrindo mão de sua amada ciência. Definitivamente ela sabia que ele gostava dela, mas nunca imaginara que ele seria capaz de ir tão longe.

Marguerite estava de pé, no chalé, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, na sua eterna atitude de auto-defesa. Estava mais calma do que seria capaz de se imaginar numa situação dessa. Mas tinha que reconhecer que, se havia algo em sua vida que ela aprendera, era a fazer a coisa certa, pelo menos o que era certo perante seu próprio coração.

Mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste porque sabia que uma vez tomada sua decisão, não haveria volta. Não que ela costumasse voltar atrás – e sempre tinha pagado altos preços em sua vida por causa disso. Pelo menos dessa vez o não voltar atrás era também a coisa certa a fazer.

Estava assim perdida em seus devaneios quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Abriu, resoluta. E a Valkíria não ousou sequer lhe perguntar se ela estava pronta: era óbvio que estava, na resolução do seu olhar e dos seus traços.

Assim como fizera com Challenger, a Valkíria conduziu Marguerite, fechando a pesada porta de madeira atrás dela.

Marguerite rapidamente divisou a bela figura da deidade feminina ao fundo do salão, mas aguardou as ordens de se aproximar. Toda a aura de Freyja inspirava respeito, e mesmo Marguerite sabia quando devia respeito a alguém. Sentiu-se profundamente observada, e finalmente ouviu que a chamavam:

'Aproxime-se, você não precisa temer. É uma Escolhida, como a Protetora.'

Marguerite se aproximou – estava começando a se habituar quando a chamavam de escolhida, isto é, quase não se surpreendia mais quando alguém se dirigia a ela dessa forma.

'Chegue mais perto. Deixe-me olhar para você. Não é todos os dias que uma Escolhida chega aos nossos umbrais.'

Marguerite chegou mais perto, e podia ver a beleza da deusa a sua frente. Via-a observá-la com interesse.

'Você é muito bonita, e muito forte também. Mas você sofreu muito. E eu leio em seus olhos que aquilo de que você vai abrir mão a fará sofrer ainda mais.'

Marguerite, que a encarara desde o primeiro momento, pela primeira vez baixou os olhos, confusa.

'Talvez sim, senhora. Mas o que precisa ser feito está sempre acima do sofrimento de qualquer pessoa.'

'Você teve então tempo de escolher o que era mais importante em sua vida?'

'Sim, senhora.'

'Vá em frente.' Freyja incentivou-a.

Marguerite respirou fundo, antes de começar.

'Minha vida sempre foi movida por um único propósito, senhora. Durante toda a minha vida eu quis saber quem eu era. Foi esse o motivo subliminar que guiou todas as minhas atitudes. Passei por cima de tudo e de todos, até de mim mesma, perseguindo essa meta. Até chegar ao platô. Vim para cá por causa dessa busca.'

Ela parou mais uma vez, e novamente respirou fundo antes de retomar o que tinha a dizer.

'Mas, chegando aqui, eu aprendi que independentemente de quem eu fosse, isso não mudava quem eu tinha me tornado. Um grupo de pessoas me ensinou isso. A começar por Verônica, que nos abrigou em sua casa. E eu tentei vendê-la na primeira oportunidade.' Marguerite parou por um instante. 'Mas aos poucos eu percebi que eles tinham se tornado minha família, e a mesma Verônica que eu tentara vender era mais importante para mim que qualquer irmão que a vida pudesse ter me dado.'

Sabia que estava fazendo rodeios, antes de chegar ao assunto principal. Freyja a incentivou.

'Não há vergonha em hesitar colocar à disposição algo que realmente a move.'

Marguerite prosseguiu.

'Aqui eu finalmente encontrei o homem que amo.'

Verônica, que acompanhava tudo, não podia acreditar. Sabia que Marguerite amava Roxton, mas vê-la admitindo isso era uma novidade. Porém, acima de tudo, tinha vontade de gritar para pará-la, pois não podia permitir que ela abrisse mão desse amor para salvá-la.

'Sim?'

'Um homem que me mostrou que eu sou quem eu sou, não onde eu nasci, de onde eu vim ou o que eu fiz antes de chegar aqui. Um homem em quem eu confio, a quem eu entregaria minha vida sem pestanejar, e por quem eu daria minha vida também. E o amor desse homem tomou o espaço de qualquer outra prioridade que eu tivesse. O amor que tenho por Lord Roxton é a coisa mais importante da minha vida hoje.'

Como a deusa continuasse em silêncio, Marguerite prosseguiu.

'É dessas duas coisas que eu abro mão, por Verônica. Eu desisto de procurar qualquer informação sobre o meu passado, sobre quem eu sou, de onde vim, quem são meus pais e porque me abandonaram. Isso certamente importa muito menos que a vida de Verônica.'

E aí vinha a parte mais difícil para Marguerite. Mas ela sabia que precisava ser feito.

'E eu também abro mão do meu amor por Lord Roxton. Não posso me impedir de senti-lo. Mas posso, e vou, continuar não demonstrando-o, não lutando por ele, não o deixando aflorar ou aparecer.'

'Você sabe que precisa apenas abrir mão de apenas uma coisa para salvar a Protetora.'

'O amor de Lord Roxton é a coisa mais importante para mim hoje, senhora. E eu estaria mentindo antes de tudo para mim mesma se abrisse mão de algo diferente.'

'Portanto, você pode continuar buscando suas origens.'

'É difícil explicar isso, senhora, mas eu encontrei Lord Roxton, Verônica e essa família que eu adotei em meu coração por causa da busca de minhas origens. E esse sentimento chamado amor é tão novo para mim, me preenche de uma maneira tão mais plena que qualquer coisa que eu tenha tido antes, que meu coração não hesita em dizer que isso é a coisa mais importante. Mas minha razão, que sempre me guiou, ainda não acredita em amor depois de todas as coisas que eu já vivi. E eu não arriscaria jamais que qualquer possibilidade ou chance que Verônica venha a ter de voltar à vida lhe seja tirada apenas por eu ter considerado minha razão, ou meu coração. Eu sempre ouvi os dois em minha vida, e não será diferente agora. Portanto, eu abro mão de tudo.'

'Mas você já sofreu tanto na vida, criança, tem certeza que não vai se arrepender?' Freyja tinha que testar todos eles, para certificar-se que estavam absolutamente seguros de sua decisão.

Marguerite riu um riso amargo...

'É o que eu sempre digo: quando fazemos algo bom, normalmente não tem ninguém para ver. Eu sei o que é certo ser feito, senhora, e não importa o quanto isso custe, é isso que eu vou fazer. Toda vez que eu acho que ganhei alguma coisa, eu a perco. Pelo menos dessa vez não é a vida que está tirando isso de mim. Sou eu que estou doando, de livre e espontânea vontade, pela vida de Verônica, a irmã que meu coração adotou, a mulher mais íntegra que eu já conheci, e que tanto têm me ensinado generosamente desde o primeiro momento que nos encontramos.'

'E se o seu Lord não doar o amor dele por você? Se essa não for a coisa mais importante para ele, e ele vier oferecer o amor dele a você?'

'Mesmo que ele continue me amando, eu não corresponderei abertamente, e nunca usufruirei do que ele puder me oferecer. Não se isso significar ter Verônica de volta.' Marguerite concluiu, sabendo que não poderia dizer mais nada. Uma vez mais em sua vida assinalava seu destino. Era a coisa certa a fazer. Por Verônica e por todos. Mas isso não significava que doesse menos.

A deusa ainda a observou longamente, pois a luta interior de Marguerite era visível. Admirava-se da coragem da Escolhida ao negar aquilo que toda a lógica lhe mandava fazer – afinal, para Freyja, que podia ler o passado abertamente, todas as provas faziam daquela Escolhida alguém que tinha tido toda a realidade lhe gritando que a lógica ou a nobreza não levariam a nenhum benefício. Mas ainda assim, Marguerite não voltou atrás – estava decidida e sua alma estava leve por estar fazendo aquilo em que acreditava. Finalmente Freyja a dispensou:

'Está bem, minha criança. Pode ir – e que seu coração encontre paz e consolo.'

Marguerite fez uma mesura gentil, mas já não via mais a deusa. Seus olhos estavam toldados pelas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em fluir. Virou-se e caminhou lentamente até a saída. A Valkíria que a esperava ofereceu-lhe um pergaminho. Ela pediu dois, o que soou estranho para a Valkíria, mas ela atendeu ao pedido, e afastou-se, para dar àquela mulher privacidade para registrar seu desejo.

Em um dos papéis Marguerite escreveu sua doação da busca por si mesma. Em outro, sua doação do amor por John. Mas esse último ela enrolou, e por fora do pergaminho colocou "Apenas para os olhos de Lord John Richard Roxton". Afinal, não precisava se expor aos olhos de ninguém mais. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, precisava ter certeza que John soubesse de tudo, mesmo que daquele momento em diante ela não pudesse jamais tê-lo.

Olhou longamente os dois papéis, e a Valkíria voltou, como por encanto, depositando-os na mesma bandeja onde já estavam os outros. Marguerite, então, leu os papéis que já estavam ali.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o de Challenger – o grande cientista vencido pelo amor paternal – e fraternal – por Verônica. Nem de emocionar-se com o de Ned – eles tinham muito mais em comum a compartilhar do que qualquer um dos dois poderia imaginar. Mas seu coração definitivamente se partiu ao ler o pergaminho de Summerlee. Ele estava vivo, mas agora nunca mais voltaria para eles, era definitivo.

Devolveu os pergaminhos à bandeja, e sem sequer notar a Valkíria que a observava atônita, voltou para o chalé que tinha-lhe sido destinado, fechando a porta com estrondo atrás de si. A Valkíria nunca entenderia que ela precisava sentar-se num canto escuro, abraçar os joelhos, e abafar seus soluços nos braços, para que ninguém a visse ou ouvisse. Era o que ela sempre tinha feito. Era o que precisava continuar a fazer. Mas tudo isso valeria a pena para ela se apenas Verônica pudesse sobreviver.

**Capítulo 8 – A quinta pessoa**

Roxton estava andando dentro do chalé – sempre pensara melhor quando se movimentava. Sabia o que precisava ser feito. Ele só tinha uma coisa importante na vida. Não tinha o que pensar, não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Também não tinha dúvidas que o que precisava ser feito era abrir mão disso, por Verônica. Mas era muito mais difícil que o que ele pensava. Não por Verônica, sua irmã que ele amava desinteressadamente, e que tanto lhe ensinara, obviamente. Mas porque ele sentia que estaria fechando uma porta que demorara anos para apenas entreabrir, e pela qual tivera apenas oportunidade de entrever o que poderia estar por vir.

Ouviu as batidas na porta, e abriu-a, sendo saudado pela Valkíria:

'Vamos?'

Ele assentiu, acompanhando-a. Tinha um ar grave e circunspecto enquanto caminhava. Como os outros antes dele, foi conduzido à grande construção de madeira, e ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si.

Seus olhos de caçador rapidamente reconheceram a formosa mulher ao fundo da peça.

'Aproxime-se, meu jovem.'

Ele caminhou até ela.

'Parece que você carrega o peso do mundo nos ombros, rapaz.'

Verônica, que tudo observava em sua visão, tinha que concordar com Freyja. Roxton parecia mais sério que de costume, como nos primeiros tempos, quando se afastava de todos devido à morte de seu irmão.

'E como eu deveria estar, senhora?' ele respondeu, entre tímido e ousado. Precisava dizer o que pensava.

'Primeiro, ceifam a vida da minha irmã. Sim, aquela que vocês chamam de Protetora, Verônica, foi a irmã que encontrei, na coragem e na força, nos objetivos e na maneira de pensar, mas acima de tudo em meu coração. E agora, para salvá-la, é-nos pedido para abrir mão da coisa mais importante da minha vida. E só há uma coisa importante na vida de um ser humano. O seu amor. E o que é ser humano sem amor?' Ele se interrompeu, bruscamente, pois tinha falado o que precisava dizer para não sufocar, mas não queria ser ofensivo.

'Não há nada de errado em dizer o que pensa.' Ela disse, e ele percebeu que ela podia ler seus pensamentos. Obviamente, já que Freyja era uma deusa.

Ele se manteve em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, como que se acalmando, antes de prosseguir.

'Desculpe pela forma como me manifestei. Verônica está fazendo muita falta para mim. Sinto-me repentinamente sozinho sem contar com a parceria dessa amiga que nunca fraquejou em sua coragem e em sua amizade para comigo. Foi um choque ver-me de repente diante da terrível possibilidade de não tê-la mais conosco. Fico sinceramente feliz que tenha sido dada a ela uma chance – e que ela tenha confiado a nós a possibilidade de tornar essa chance realidade. É uma honra saber que não apenas eu a amo como uma amiga e uma irmã, mas que também ela nos ama e confia em nós como seus maiores e mais leais amigos.' Ele falou, sorrindo pela primeira vez – ele e Verônica quase nunca falavam sobre amizade ou assuntos assim – era simplesmente como era, ambos tinham exatamente a mesma natureza, e para eles era absolutamente claro e indiscutível aquele sentimento fraterno, não sendo necessária qualquer filosofia sobre ele – bastava para ambos vivê-lo!

Ele finalmente continuou. 'Como eu disse antes, só há uma coisa importante na vida de um ser humano: seu amor. Eu vim encontrar esse amor no platô. Numa mulher, têmpera de aço e fogo, que só se encontra uma vez na vida. É o amor a essa mulher que eu deposito a seus pés agora. Eu abro mão dele, pela vida de minha querida Verônica. Vou continuar amando Marguerite – Deus é testemunha que mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia deixar de amá-la – mas vou abandonar toda e qualquer investida para concretizar esse amor, e para encontrar a recíproca dele, para ter Verônica viva e de volta conosco.'

'E se o seu amor para com a Escolhida não for a prioridade dela? Ela teve muitas prioridades na vida antes de chegar ao platô e de conhecê-lo...'

Roxton rapidamente entendeu que a Escolhida era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Marguerite. Ele já tinha pensado nisso. Sabia que ele era o último dos exploradores a fazer sua escolha – vira estranhamente cinco papéis já na bandeja quando entrara no salão (era de se esperar que o dele fosse o quinto). E Marguerite não ostentava abertamente seu amor por ele, e ele sabia que isso não necessariamente era uma prioridade na vida atribulada da mulher que ele amava.

'Eu não preciso ser o primeiro na lista de prioridades de Marguerite, senhora. Isso não muda em absoluto o que sinto por ela. De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu não seja a coisa mais importante para ela, e que ela não tenha aberto mão de mim, eu não aceitarei o amor que ela tiver para me oferecer. Porque isso também nunca poderá mudar meus sentimentos de fraterna amizade que meu coração vota à Verônica. Eu jamais poderia ser e estar feliz com Marguerite, a mulher da minha vida, às custas da vida de minha irmã de coração.'

A deusa não precisava fazê-lo sofrer mais. Sabia o quanto aquilo era custoso, mas também sabia da sinceridade da decisão dele.

'Vá em paz, meu rapaz. Você tem um nobre coração.'

Ele anuiu em uma mesura educada, e retirou-se. Já fora do recinto, a Valkíria lhe ofereceu o pergaminho. Ele rapidamente encheu a página, sua mão se movendo febrilmente sobre o papel, embora seu corpo estivesse numa postura firme, mas relaxada. Enrolou o pergaminho e, quando ia colocá-lo na bandeja, lembrou-se de um detalhe: sabia que aquilo só interessava a uma pessoa, que não gostaria de se ver exposta. Sobrescreveu por fora do papel "Para Lady Marguerite Krux". Sabia que de agora em diante deveria omitir qualquer sonho com Lady Marguerite Krux Roxton, Lady Marguerite Roxton ou qualquer outra combinação envolvendo seu nome. Tudo isso ficava para trás. Mas não tinha dúvidas de que valia a pena, se isso apenas pudesse trazer Verônica de volta e reuni-los todos novamente.

Depois, pegando a bandeja, leu o papel de Challenger, sorrindo ao ver a declaração do cientista – ou, melhor dizendo agora, ex-cientista. Alegrou-se por se ver subitamente irmanando Ned, e seu coração se confrangeu por Summerlee. Finalmente, ficou tocado com o despreendimento de Marguerite ao abrir mão de encontrar suas origens – ele sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ela, e ele sabia, como a deusa dissera, que isso estava acima de qualquer outra coisa para Marguerite. Já ia deixando a bandeja quando viu novamente seu pergaminho enrolado e sobrescrito para ela – mas quando o pegou, notou que era também um pergaminho enrolado e sobrescrito, mas dela para ele – a letra em que seu nome estava escrito era inconfundivelmente a letra longa e feminina de Marguerite.

Hesitou antes de abrir o papel – preferiria mil vezes fazê-lo longe dos olhos de qualquer pessoa, pois a Valkíria, mesmo afastada, era uma estranha. Mas sabia que as regras eram de ler o que fora escrito, ali. Desenrolou o papel e leu, bebendo as palavras. Quando terminou, vivia um misto de emoções. De um lado, seu coração explodia de alegria porque ele era tão – ou mais – importante para ela, até mesmo quando comparado à busca de suas origens. Ela dizia claramente ali que o amor dele era a coisa mais importante em sua vida! Por outro lado, Roxton sentia um vazio imenso porque ela, assim como ele, sabia que essa admissão ao mesmo tempo significava a negação deles a esse sentimento, como fora a de Ned, para salvar Verônica. E mais uma vez Roxton não tinha dúvidas que a doação sincera de cada um deles ainda era uma moeda pequena quando se tratava da vida de Verônica – uma moeda pequena, mas que ele e seus amigos todos estavam dispostos a doar sem pestanejar.

Depois de um tempo pensativo, ele finalmente sorriu: todos eles tinham efetivamente dado o melhor de si, o mais importante. E se isso fosse o suficiente para salvar Verônica, então isso bastava para justificar tudo. Todos eles seriam capazes de conviver com as restrições, pelo simples fato de tê-la de volta. Não apenas por trazerem de volta a Protetora, que fora tão desprendida ao doar a própria vida, sem hesitar, por eles e pelo platô – mas principalmente por trazerem de volta Verônica, amiga, caçadora, irmã e amada por todos eles, cada um à sua maneira.

Devolvendo a bandeja à Valkíria, retornou ao seu chalé.

Marguerite ouvia atenta. Depois de ter notado a porta do outro chalé bater, saiu. Precisava saber se John já tinha entrado. Precisava saber se ele tinha lido o que ela tinha escrito.

Saiu de seu chalé, e vendo a bandeja, notou que o pergaminho que ela tinha escrito tinha sido desenrolado e re-enrolado – e podia reconhecer as mãos de John fazendo aquilo, pois ele não tinha conseguido fazer com que ele ficasse tão "justo" quanto ela o tinha deixado antes. E ela notou que havia mais um pergaminho enrolado na bandeja, mas dessa vez sobrescrito para ela.

Suas mãos tremeram: estava enrolado como o dela, mas nem precisaria disso para saber que era de John... A letra máscula dele era absolutamente reconhecível. Sentou-se e começou a ler. Suas mãos tremeram e por duas vezes teve que erguer os olhos do papel para que suas lágrimas não a impedissem de continuar a leitura. Enrolou o pergaminho novamente e colocou-o na bandeja. Ficou ainda sentada ali, mas decididamente precisava uma vez mais de um canto no chalé, onde pudesse "doer" tudo o que estava sentindo. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir: se tudo que ela e seus amigos tinham tão generosamente oferecido não fosse capaz de trazer Verônica de volta, nada mais seria! E ela acreditava que realmente todos eles tinham cumprido muito melhor que o esperado seu papel de dar a chance necessária à sua amiga para retornar à vida...

**CONTINUA...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	3. Parte III Vitória sobre a Tempestade

**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Nirce:** moça, há quanto tempo! Até te respondi ao review em PVT – você estava inspiradíssima quando deixou esse review. Obrigada, que bom que você gostou de vê-los e que conseguiu reconhecer os personagens nas atitudes e nas falas deles! Beijão!

**Maga:** Maguinha querida, não chore, moça! Esses nossos exploradores sempre dão um jeitinho de nos emocionar, né? Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido reconhecê-los e que a fic tenha tocado você de alguma maneira... Vem mais emoção por aí... Beijos!

**Máline:** a lista negra foi só pra impor respeito – deixando review você já saiu dela... O Summerlee com certeza foi muito corajoso, embora eu pessoalmente não desejasse estar na pele de nenhum deles, nossa! Mas ainda tem água pra rolar debaixo da ponte... E como você acabou de me dizer no msn que também chorou no outro capítulo, eu espero que nesse as novidades venham trazer um pouquinho mais de alegria... XOXO!

**Nessa:** que bom que você reconheceu o povo, mesmo dentro da tristeza... E a série também tem momentos assim (tipo, em Cave of Fear eu me debulhei em lágrimas). Espero que esse capítulo seja "menos sad"... XOXO!

**Kakau:** esse "como será daqui pra frente" é a pergunta que não quer calar. É o tipo de fino equilíbrio ter que conviver sabendo de tudo que se abriu mão, e apenas grandes amizades são capazes disso. Mas, para ver como nossos exploradores se saíram, é só ler esse capítulo... Beijo!

**TowandaBR:** ah, lady Si, lady Si... Não é represália não… E você vai ver nesse final – vê se lê e depois aprende a não judiar de mim e dos outros leitores, tá? Beijão... Sôdadix!

**Arlete:** puxa vida, eu quase tive que tomar uma dose extra de gardenal aqui... Falando sério, quase caí da cadeira quando vi seu review. Fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo, e muito honrada, pois não vejo reviews seus muito frequentemente! Muito obrigada pelo review e pela mensagem positiva e tão generosa, como sempre! Um beijo grande e espero que goste do capítulo final!

Recado para as inadimplentes (nossa, esse foi do mal). **Dona Claudia, Jess, Rosa**, onde andam vocês? Estou me sentindo abandonada, rejeitada, esquecida – buá, buá, buá, estou aprendendo a ser drama queen com a dona Lady Simone, gostaram? Estou esperando review de vocês! Beijos pras três – apesar de vocês não merecerem he he he.

**Parte III – Vitória sobre a Tempestade**

**Capítulo 9 – A escolha final**

Verônica ainda estava naquele salão. Cada uma das opções de seus amigos fora assistida por ela. E ela estava tocada por quanto eles estavam dispostos a doar simplesmente para que ela vivesse. Tinha se emocionado naquelas horas mais do que jamais se emocionara antes, provavelmente, diante das manifestações abnegadas de seus amigos de seu amor incondicional por ela.

A Valquíria que a acompanhava lhe disse:

'Agora, é sua vez de escolher. Eu vou deixá-la sozinha. Basta chamar Freyja em seu pensamento quando você estiver pronta, e então ela lhe aparecerá, e você poderá dizer a ela o que escolheu.'

'Há alguma regra para minhas escolhas?' Verônica perguntou, a voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas que derramara até poucos minutos atrás.

A Valkíria a olhou longamente, e sorriu, antes de responder:

'Não. A única regra, no seu caso, é seguir seu coração. Você não está abrindo mão de nada. Você está fazendo uma escolha, um pedido, que lhe será atendido sem qualquer outra imposição. A única sugestão que posso lhe fazer é que siga seu coração. Mas acho que essa é a única sugestão que eu não precisaria lhe fazer, pois como a Protetora heroína você já provou que sabe como ninguém como usá-lo.'

E, tendo dito isto, ela se afastou e deixou Verônica sozinha na sala.

Antes de mais nada, Verônica decidiu sentar-se, se acalmar, se concentrar. Inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, e tentou organizar suas idéias. Repassou em sua mente sua infância com seus pais – seus brinquedos infantis e o amor de que se sentia rodeada... as lembranças que lhe foram dadas de sua adolescência sozinha na Casa da Árvore – aprendendo a se tornar a mulher que viria a ser. E finalmente o período que convivera com seus amigos.

Relembrara os primeiros tempos, com todos tentando se adaptar e aprender a difícil arte de conviver em família, ainda mais quando não se nasceu família. Depois, o mesmo dia-a-dia ensinando-os sobre as agruras – e as doçuras – dessa convivência. Tentou, pela primeira vez, identificar o "ponto de virada", isto é, o momento em que cada um deles definitivamente tinha conquistado seu coração. Mas era difícil, pois para cada um deles poderia citar um sem número de situações que a tinham marcado, modificado, tornado melhor, mesmo que fosse apenas para parar e pensar ou refletir sobre o que ela estava fazendo ou como estava agindo. Lembrou-se de muitas aventuras e de tudo que tinham vivido juntos naqueles três anos. Sim... Ela se tornara uma mulher diferente. Por eles, por causa deles, ela melhorara, evoluíra. Aprendera com cada um deles. E se sentia infinitamente melhor por isso.

Finalmente, repassou em sua lembrança as cenas recentes daquela tarde. Cada um de seus amigos se postando frente a Freyja e abrindo mão de coisas que ela sabia ser tão importantes e essenciais na vida e na busca interior de cada um deles. Realmente se sentia uma privilegiada pelo fato deles terem entrado em sua vida, e principalmente por terem permanecido nela.

Tentou pensar nos aspectos da Protetora, racionalmente, mas percebeu que nenhum dos seus fios de raciocínio se sobrepunha àquele que seus amigos tinham traçado. Não havia lugar para razão no pedido que tinha a fazer. Não cabia ali raciocinar sobre a continuidade da linhagem da Protetora, muito menos sobre quem era Finn nessa linhagem e que papel ela poderia desempenhar. Isso certamente influenciava sua razão, mas não modificava o que ia em seu coração.

E, concentrada como estava, apenas seu coração podia falar. E ela pôde ler claramente, dentro de si mesma, a escolha que tinha a fazer. Sua mente racional podia guiá-la para outras alternativas, mas o seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido em seu peito, ante a excitação do fio que seus sentimentos tomavam.

Imediatamente, Freyja apareceu no fundo do salão onde ela se encontrava. Como a Valkíria tinha lhe adiantado, tão logo ela estivesse pronta, Freyja apareceria.

'Aproxime-se, corajosa guerreira.' Freyja dirigiu-se a ela, reverentemente.

Verônica ficou um tanto encabulada, pois não estava habituada a que se dirigissem a ela assim.

'Não se envergonhe e não tema: estar nos umbrais de Asgard não é uma tarefa para qualquer mortal ou guerreiro. Apenas os heróis chegam até aqui.'

Verônica caminhou até ela.

'Vim até aqui porque você me chamou em seu pensamento, me comunicando que tinha sua escolha.'

'Sim, senhora.' A voz de Verônica era firme e decidida, mas num tom baixo e respeitoso.

'Estive hoje a tarde toda com seus amigos – você nos viu. Eles são nobres e a amam. Foram muito justos e honestos nas escolhas que fizeram – e certamente foram todas escolhas difíceis para cada um deles, mas a generosidade é uma das dádivas do amor. Agora, é sua vez. Lembre-se que da escolha que você fizer depende toda a sua vida.'

'Eu sei, senhora. Mas minha escolha está tomada, de acordo com meu coração.' Verônica demonstrava uma serenidade incrível.

'Diga-me, então.'

Verônica tomou fôlego para explicar:

'Eu fui trazida aqui por ter salvado o platô. Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. Como uma Protetora, minha missão foi cumprida – e eu não usei minha razão para realizar isso, apenas confiei em meus instintos e em meu coração. E é o que eu pretendo fazer de novo.'

Verônica fez uma pausa, para continuar, e viu que Freyja a observava atentamente, assentindo de vez em quando diante de suas afirmações.

'Meu coração também apontou cinco amigos para que eles me dessem uma chance de voltar à vida – mesmo quando minha razão se esforçava por proteger esses amigos de quaisquer perigos que o Asgard, o Valhalla, você ou as Valkírias pudessem representar. Esses cinco amigos se revelaram ainda mais fiéis do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Eles foram absolutamente honestos apontando o que lhes era mais caro, e não hesitaram um instante sequer em oferecer exatamente o que lhes era mais caro como o resgate pela minha vida. Eu não poderia ganhar um presente maior que esse.'

'E como não havia regras para a minha escolha, apenas ouvir meu coração... Ele me disse para aplicar a mim mesma as regras a que meus amigos tinham sido submetidos. Então, pensei no que era o mais importante para mim. E não foi difícil chegar à conclusão do que era. Então, é sobre isso que eu venho pedir...'

Freyja a escutava mais atentamente agora...

'Meu único pedido, nesse momento, é que cada um dos meus amigos seja liberado de sua escolha – e não só a tenha de volta, mas que vejam também seu maior desejo realizado. Eles são a coisa mais importante na minha vida, cada um deles a sua maneira, e é deles, e dessa vida, que eu abro mão, uma vez mais, agora conscientemente, da mesma forma como fiz inconscientemente para salvar o platô. Eu não poderia viver feliz sabendo que o preço da minha vida era a maior alegria da vida deles, porque aí quem não poderia viver seria eu.'

Quando ela terminou, Freyja sorria serenamente:

'Suas palavras são sábias, Verônica.'

Verônica ficou atenta – era a primeira vez que alguém daquele mundo a chamava pelo seu nome próprio.

'Sim, Verônica, você fez a escolha certa. Está se perguntando por que eu passei a me dirigir a você por seu nome? É que os heróis, quando aqui chegam, deixam para trás não apenas seus corpos, mas seus nomes. Restam apenas suas qualidades, aquilo que os descreve em sua essência. Mas você acabou de reconquistar sua vida, e portanto posso voltar a chamá-la de Verônica.'

'Desculpe, mas creio que a senhora não me entendeu.' Verônica a interrompeu, preocupada. 'Eu disse que eu abro mão da minha vida. Meu único desejo é que meus amigos possam ter de volta – e realizado – aquilo que mais desejam.' Verônica jamais se perdoaria se qualquer deles passasse o resto da vida sem atingir seu maior desejo, e Freyja parecia não ter entendido seu desejo.

'Calma, Verônica. Deixe-me explicar... Se você repassar em sua memória o que cada amigo pediu, todos disseram "DESDE QUE VERÔNICA ESTEJA VIVA E BEM", de alguma forma. Esse é o desejo de cada um deles. Você tem cinco pedidos a seu favor. E um deles é ainda mais enfático, pois se trata de um homem cujo pedido só pode ser atendido se você estiver viva: afinal, ele só poderá ter o desejo dele de amá-la realizado se você estiver lá, para ser amada por ele.'

'Então, Verônica, para realizar o seu desejo, como você escolheu, eu preciso realizar os desejos de seus amigos. E, realizando os desejos de seus amigos, devolvo a vida a você.'

'Esse é o ciclo que bem poucas pessoas percebem quando lhes é dada a chance de escolher. Se você tivesse simplesmente escolhido viver, também viveria. Mas apenas a escolha sábia é capaz de fazer todos felizes.'

'Agora, o tempo que tinha sido suspenso está novamente em seus eixos. Há apenas uma conseqüência que restará de toda essa experiência – a garantia da continuidade da linhagem da Protetora.' Freyja disse, estendendo a mão para Verônica, que se aproximou respeitosamente para tomá-la. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que das mãos luminosas de Freyja o Trion voltava para suas próprias mãos.

'Adeus, Verônica. Tenho certeza que quando sua hora chegar, mais uma vez você será trazida a essa "Casa dos Heróis", o Valhalla de Asgard.'

E então tudo ficou subitamente branco, e Verônica não viu mais nada.

**Capítulo 10 - Final (ou começo?)**

Challenger fechara os olhos no último segundo. Mesmo ele, o brilhante cientista, não suportaria ver a mão abjeta do andróide executar o corte preciso que acabaria com sua vida. Mas passa-se um instante, e nada acontece. Ele torna a abrir os olhos, mas as salas de brancura e brilho imaculados sumiram, e ele está deitado no chão coberto de folhas do platô. O céu que se mostra acima da copa das árvores que o cobrem parece agora estar totalmente limpo, como se a tempestade que estivera se aproximando e se formando desde aquela manhã não fosse nada além de um sonho ruim. Ainda trêmulo, sentou-se, mas definitivamente não havia nada a seu redor que representasse perigo imediato. Junto a si, percebeu a corda que usava presa ao redor do corpo quando saiu da Casa da Árvore. E sabe que é para lá que tem que voltar se quiser entender o que aconteceu.

Um grito alucinado de guerra, como devem ter feito seus ancestrais mais primitivos, escapa da garganta de Roxton, que fecha os olhos diante da força instintiva desse desabafo. E quando ele os abre novamente, seu corpo distendido pronto para partir para o ataque, se surpreende vendo-se sozinho no platô. Não crê que seu grito tenha espantado os espanhóis. Olha, desconfiado, a seu redor, e vê que não há marcas da presença deles... O que quer que tenha sido aquele plano de realidade onde ele tinha lutado, desapareceu misteriosamente. Ele está apenas cercado da natureza exuberante do platô. Sopra uma brisa suave, e não há o mais leve sinal da tempestade que os ameaçara mais cedo. Onde estará Marguerite? É só nisso que ele consegue pensar nesse momento, e é em busca dela que ele parte.

Marguerite grita e se debate, e de repente percebe que funcionou – seus braços e pernas estão livres. Ela abre os olhos para rolar de lado, de forma a escapar o mais rápido possível da lâmina do punhal que já quase tocava seu peito. Mas agora nota que apesar de ainda estar sobre a rocha fria do altar da caverna, não há absolutamente nenhum druida ali para ameaçá-la, e tudo parece estar absolutamente destruído, exatamente como ela e John tinham deixado a caverna há pouco mais de um mês atrás. Ela sentou-se, ainda arfando devido ao esforço da luta vã que tinha travado com os druidas, trêmula, e olhando ao seu redor viu o nicho na caverna onde devia estar o corpo de sua antepassada, quem quer que fosse ela. Tudo estava no lugar. Apenas ela é que não estava – não queria ficar mais ali. Tão logo acreditou que suas pernas a sustentariam, levantou-se, com uma única idéia fixa: sair dali e procurar John. Sabia que ele sozinho precisava de ajuda para vencer o bando de espanhóis que tinha decidido atacá-lo. Ela sai da caverna, pela mesma abertura que usou com John da outra vez, após a explosão. Tem mais dificuldade, pois dessa vez ele não está ali para ajudá-la. Ela olha a seu redor, desnorteada, pois não sabe por onde começar a procurá-lo. E decide pela direção da Casa da Árvore, mas atenta aos sons que certamente uma tropa de espanhóis certamente estará fazendo, onde quer que esteja – e espera com eles encontrar também algum sinal de John.

Ele corre, tentando voltar para o ponto onde Marguerite foi tomada pela misteriosa onda de espaço-tempo que os separou. Não sabe o que houve com os conquistadores espanhóis que se desintegraram feito fumaça, mas isso pouco importa agora. Ele precisa encontrá-la, e sem nenhum outro perigo imediato a ameaçá-lo, é só nela que toda sua energia se concentra. Ele grita por seu nome, mas como resposta só ouve os sons tradicionais do platô.

A corrida de Marguerite rumo à casa da árvore é silenciosa, e ela procura ouvir além de seus próprios passos. Mas não há nada que indique a presença dos conquistadores espanhóis. Tudo está coberto pelo silêncio dos ruídos naturais do platô, o que a enerva profundamente! Será que está na direção errada? Onde está John? Continua correndo, e resolve gritar por ele. Não se importa que os conquistadores espanhóis a ouçam ou a encontrem, nesse momento o que importa é achar Roxton, de alguma forma, de qualquer forma.

Os gritos finalmente encontram eco. Ela ouve a voz distante de John chamando por ela. Ele ouve a voz ofegante de Marguerite gritando por ele. Guiam sua corrida baseada nos gritos, que se tornam mais freqüentes agora que se percebem próximos. Quando finalmente conseguem se ver, os gritos cessam. Não há alegria ou outras manifestações efusivas. Apenas uma corrida final, instintiva, em que ambos se lançam nos braços um do outro, ofegantes da corrida e do medo de terem perdido um ao outro. Abraçam-se, apenas, com força, como se desse abraço dependesse a vida de ambos, como náufragos que repentinamente encontram a tábua de salvação. Mas mesmo isso dura poucos instantes. Inspecionam-se em silêncio – estão ambos inteiros e intactos das aventuras – e basta uma troca de olhares para saberem o que precisam fazer a seguir: voltar para a Casa da Árvore.

Na sala da Casa da Árvore, Verônica jaz, ainda inerte. Absolutamente imóvel. E é com essa cena que Challenger se depara. Ele subiu ansiosamente pelo elevador, gritando por Verônica e por Finn. Não vê Finn em lugar algum, mas Verônica definitivamente está ali. Mas não, ela não responde aos chamados dele. Challenger se aproxima e examina-a.

Marguerite e Roxton se aproximam, ofegantes, da cerca elétrica, estranhamente desligada. As pegadas de Challenger estão claras, passando sobre as pegadas anteriores deixadas por ele mesmo, Verônica e Finn quando tinham tentado religar a cerca elétrica. É notável que ele acabou de voltar por ali. Mas há apenas silêncio na parte de cima da casa da árvore. Eles puxam a alavanca que desce o elevador, entram e puxam a alavanca de subida. Quando finalmente atingem o nível da sala e saem do elevador, vêem Challenger, que está ajoelhado ao lado de Verônica. John e Marguerite se aproximam.

'Como ela está?' Marguerite se apressa a se ajoelhar junto de Challenger.

'Está desmaiada, mas não tem nenhum ferimento.'

'Nada, Challenger?' Roxton se aproxima também.

'Nada. É melhor levá-la para o quarto. Ela vai precisar descansar.'

Roxton aproxima-se e toma-a delicadamente nos braços, levando-a para o quarto, seguido por Challenger e Marguerite.

'Ned?' Verônica resmunga contra o peito de Roxton.

Ele não pode conter um sorriso.

'Não, Bela Adormecida, é um outro cavalheiro quem está aqui.'

Ela abre os olhos, sobressaltada.

'Calminha aí, garota. Você esteve desmaiada. Vamos conversar, mas primeiro você deve se deitar.' Roxton tenta acalmá-la, depositando-a na cama, rodeada por seus amigos.

Challenger a examinou uma vez mais.

'Você está sentindo alguma dor? Está ferida?'

'Não...' Verônica parece preocupada ou confusa, olhando de um para outro deles, sem se deter.

'Verônica, o que houve?'

'Eu... Eu não sei... Eu estava aqui, tentando usar o Trion para salvar o platô. Depois, a próxima coisa que me lembro, vagamente, é de um lugar chamado Valhalla, no Asgard... Eu tenho a nítida sensação de que vocês estavam comigo de alguma forma – aliás, não apenas vocês, mas Ned e Summerlee também... Lembro-me de alguém falando de Finn. Mas não consigo me lembrar do que houve.'

Challenger trocou olhares com os outros, e voltou-se para ela:

'Ned, Summerlee? Precisaremos investigar isso melhor, Verônica. Mas creio que você sofreu algum tipo de choque com a tempestade. É melhor você tentar descansar agora... Nós podemos esperar para conversar mais depois...'

Ela continuava incomodada pela situação, e fez um movimento para sentar-se na cama, e só então notou que apertava firmemente em sua mão algum objeto.

Quando abriu a mão, estava com o Trion completamente chamuscado em suas mãos.

'Santa Ciência!' Challenger exclamou, aproximando-se do Trion.

Todos ficaram curiosos com a manifestação de Challenger.

'Eu posso?' ele pediu à Verônica, antes de tomar o objeto da mão dela.

'Claro!'

Ele pegou o Trion e começou a examiná-lo.

'Podemos saber o motivo de tamanha comoção, Challenger?' Marguerite perguntou, irônica. Ela detestava quando ele fazia mistério quanto ao que tinha descoberto, atiçando a curiosidade deles.

Ele continuou absorto, até que Verônica finalmente o cutucou no braço.

'Ei, tem alguém aí?' ela perguntou, divertida.

Challenger finalmente resolveu se explicar, mas era notável seu espanto.

'O iridium... Nenhuma força é capaz de destruí-lo ou de causar dano a ele. Era por isso que ele era o metal que eu estava usando em minha pesquisa durante a guerra. Nenhuma força conhecida poderia corrompê-lo, posso garantir a vocês. Tentamos tudo: substâncias químicas, descargas elétricas, todos os elementos destrutivos conhecidos se mostraram incapazes de danificar o iridium. Por isso o potencial dele como um escudo de proteção era o meu projeto. Posso assegurar que nada – nem ninguém – teria sobrevivido ao que quer que tenha danificado esse objeto.'

Ele olhou intensamente para Verônica.

'Você deixou o Trion por algum momento?'

'Não que eu me lembre, Challenger.' E as marcas em sua mão comprovavam o que dizia, pois via-se que ela estivera por longo tempo apertando o Trion em sua mão, mesmo enquanto estivera desmaiada.

Challenger voltou a repetir, como de si para si: 'Nada, ninguém sobreviveria a qualquer força que causou esse estrago...'

Marguerite e Roxton se entreolharam, e aproximaram-se de George, um de cada lado:

'Vamos, Challenger. Você pode investigar isso depois, em seu laboratório.' Roxton instou.

'Exato. Nada nesse platô é o que parece, e você já devia ter aprendido isso.' Marguerite comentou.

'Talvez nem todas as leis do nosso mundo se apliquem aqui. Afinal, eu estou viva, e o platô não está destruído... Apenas o Trion de iridium foi chamuscado...' Verônica completou, pensativa.

'Mas isso é realmente incrível...' Challenger ainda tentou argumentar.

Marguerite falou, rindo, entre irônica e divertida. 'Challenger, tudo é incrível aqui! O começar do fato de estarmos nesse platô!'

Roxton e Marguerite guiaram Challenger para fora do quarto, mas antes de sair Marguerite ainda fez um sinal para Verônica que já voltaria.

Quando estavam do lado de fora, e fora do alcance auditivo de Verônica, eles se entreolharam.

'É bom ouvi-la falando de Ned e Summerlee – quem sabe temos alguma pista de onde estão ou do que houve com eles.' Challenger comentou, ainda um pouco distraído.

'Mas o que me preocupa de imediato é se algum de vocês viu Finn na volta para cá.' Marguerite completou, olhando para Roxton, pois eles tinham voltado juntos e não tinham visto Finn.

'Não.' Nenhum deles a tinha visto.

'Ela estava com Verônica quando eu saí da Casa da Árvore, mas já não estava aqui quando eu voltei.' Challenger informou.

'E é melhor ainda não preocupar Verônica com isso, perguntando diretamente a ela, por enquanto.' Marguerite acrescentou, preocupada.

'Eu irei procurar por Finn.' Roxton se ofereceu.

'Não é bom sair pelo platô ainda, meu velho. Ainda não sabemos o que pode nos esperar lá fora.' Challenger tentou impedir.

'Challenger tem razão, John. Pode ser perigoso.' Ela ainda tremia interiormente ao se lembrar da terrível sensação de estar nas mãos daqueles sacerdotes druidas.

'Preciso religar a cerca elétrica, de qualquer forma. Irei até lá, e no caminho procurarei sinais de Finn. Não vou me demorar, nem estender meu raio de busca além do que for estritamente seguro.' Ele reafirmou, já subindo para pegar seu chapéu e armas.

Marguerite e Challenger subiram com ele, pois Challenger queria preparar um chá para Verônica – que Marguerite ia servir à caçadora, ajudando-a também a se pôr à vontade para descansar.

Enquanto Challenger foi para a cozinha, Marguerite sorrateiramente se aproximou de John, que se dirigia ao elevador. Ela segurou o braço dele, e havia urgência naquele gesto.

'O que foi, Marguerite?' John perguntou com sua voz grave e calma, virando-se para encará-la, como sempre se perdendo imediatamente na profundidade daqueles olhos cinza azulados.

Ela hesitou, mas por fim disse: 'Tome cuidado, sim?' a preocupação era sincera e transparecia na urgência também do olhar e da voz dela.

Ele sorriu em retorno, e tocou delicadamente a linha que delineava o rosto dela com a palma de sua mão. 'Estarei de volta antes que vocês dêem por minha falta. Agora, vá ficar com Verônica – ela parece ter passado por uma provação maior que a nossa durante essa tempestade...'

A expressão dela se suavizou ao toque dele, e ela finalmente sorriu. Ele abaixou-se então, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido, e antes de sair apenas sussurrou ao seu ouvido: 'Eu amo beijar seu sorriso.' E entrou no elevador.

Ela ficou parada ali por um instante, mas foi chamada à realidade por Challenger gritando uma imprecação qualquer na cozinha – ele provavelmente estava queimando algo, para variar, e ela foi em seu auxílio.

Verônica observava o Trion chamuscado e tentava se lembrar das coisas que tinham acontecido desde que estava no centro do cone de luz na Casa da Árvore. As palavras Asgard e Valhalla estavam gravadas em sua mente, bem como os rostos de todos os seus amigos, inclusive Ned e Summerlee. Como sentia falta deles. Será que o que tinha visto durante o período em que estivera desacordada podia dizer algo sobre onde eles estavam? Por isso estava se esforçando tanto por se lembrar, mas sem sucesso até o momento...

'É isso que você entende por descansar?' Marguerite perguntou, entrando no quarto carregando a bandeja com a chávena de chá que Challenger tinha preparado.

Verônica limitou-se a sorrir – era bom desviar seu pensamento daquelas lembranças vagas e ver seus amigos ali, em carne e osso, perto dela. Pelo menos uma parte deles – não podia se esquecer dos saudosos Summerlee e seu amado Ned.

'É bom você tomar isso antes que esfrie – sabe que as beberagens de Challenger não são grande coisa quando quentes, mas podem ser intragáveis quando frias.' Marguerite fazia o possível para distraí-la e desanuviar o ambiente, sentando-se na cama e servindo Verônica do chá, que ela bebeu em silêncio.

'Obrigada.'

'Agora, que tal vestir algo mais confortável para tentar descansar um pouco?' Marguerite não estava acostumada a ver Verônica com aquele olhar distante, justamente a caçadora sempre tão prática e pragmática.

Verônica não respondeu, distraída. Marguerite se preocupou. Tocou de leve no braço da moça loira.

'Está tudo bem?'

Verônica pareceu despertar de seu devaneio, e olhou diretamente para Marguerite antes de responder.

'Sim...' ela finalmente sorriu. 'Acho que vocês têm razão, eu estou um pouco aérea, preciso descansar.'

Marguerite sorriu de volta, e ajudou Verônica a se livrar de suas botas e das suas roupas, e acomodou-a para o descanso.

'Onde está Finn?' Verônica perguntou, já deitada.

Marguerite não contava com essa pergunta.

'Ela... ainda não voltou.' Não soube mentir com rapidez, e preferiu dizer a verdade. 'Mas John foi religar a cerca elétrica e ia aproveitar para trazê-la de volta.' Queria transmitir aquela certeza à Verônica, que ficara subitamente preocupada novamente.

'Finn não está aqui? A última vez que a vi ela estava comigo, fora do cone de luz, no centro da Casa da Árvore. E logo depois ela simplesmente desapareceu, como que sugada por uma daquelas ondas temporais... E Roxton saiu atrás dela?'

'Sim, mas logo ambos estarão de volta.' Marguerite reforçou, para tranqüilizá-la. 'Agora, descanse, sim?' Ficou aliviada vendo os olhos pesados de Verônica – Challenger definitivamente caprichara na dose de relaxantes contidos no chá que preparara. Ainda ficou sentada ali à beira da cama até que Verônica adormeceu, e só então recolheu a xícara de chá usada, a bandeja, e subiu as escadas que levavam à cozinha.

Estava colocando as coisas na pia, quando ouviu o barulho do elevador e largou tudo como estava para ir ao encontro de John e Finn. Challenger vinha do balcão na mesma expectativa. Mas apenas John saiu do elevador.

'A cerca elétrica está ligada.' Ele disse, laconicamente, enquanto pendurava seu chapéu e seu coldre. 'Mas não há nenhum sinal de Finn.' Ele finalmente disse, preocupado. 'As pegadas dela só estão dentro do perímetro da cerca elétrica, o que significa que ela não saiu daqui caminhando. Você disse que a deixou com Verônica, Challenger?'

'Sim, quando saí para tentar religar a cerca elétrica as duas estavam juntas.'

'Verônica comentou que viu Finn desaparecer como que tragada por uma daquelas ondas temporais.' Marguerite explicou.

'Mas parece que, ao contrário de nós, não foi liberada da onda temporal...' Challenger elocubrou.

'Ou foi, mas desembocou em algum lugar do platô que ela ainda não conheça, ou a partir do qual não saiba voltar para casa.' Roxton ponderou.

'Acho pouco provável. Todos estávamos num raio de poucos quilômetros da Casa da Árvore. Finn não seria exceção.' Challenger racionalizou.

'De qualquer forma, temporariamente temos mais uma desaparecida. Primeiro Summerlee. Depois Ned... E agora Finn...' Marguerite comentou, com um tom indisfarçável de tristeza.

'Mais uma desaparecida para juntar às nossas buscas, que serão retomadas assim que Verônica se recuperar.' Veio o complemento de Roxton, num tom esperançoso – pois sabia o quanto Marguerite tinha sofrido em silêncio com cada um dos afastamentos de seus amigos.

'Exato.' Challenger concordou. 'Mas parece que o que quer que Verônica tenha visto durante o tempo em que esteve desmaiada vai se tornar uma informação essencial para entender o que houve e por onde podemos retomar as nossas buscas pelos três desaparecidos. E assim como Verônica precisa descansar, creio que todos nós precisamos – todos tivemos um dia cheio hoje.'

'Nesse momento não poderiam haver palavras mais sábias, George!' John concordou. Estava definitivamente exausto.

'Boa noite a todos, então, nos vemos amanhã...' Challenger apressou-se em se despedir, sabendo que Roxton e Marguerite bem que precisavam de alguns minutos a sós.

'Não se preocupe, George, eu irei dormir no quarto de Verônica, caso ela precise de algo durante a noite.' Marguerite o tranqüilizou.

Quando Challenger já tinha saído, foi a vez de John perguntar a Marguerite: 'Como você está?' Ela se surpreendeu um pouco com a pergunta, mas o tom da voz dele era aquele mesmo que ele usava quando estava mais próximo dela.

'Bem, John, saímos todos vivos dessa aventura, ao que parece...' Roxton sabia que as reticências dela se referiam a Finn.

'Tenho certeza que Finn, Ned e Summerlee estão bem, onde quer que eles estejam agora. ' ele disse, com sinceridade.

'Assim espero.'

Ele queria poder assegurá-la disso, de alguma forma, mas a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido e os sentimentos que esses acontecimentos haviam despertado. Ele se aproximou mais dela, beijou-a, e sentindo que ela correspondia, envolveu-a num abraço carinhoso, que ela também retribuiu. Mas logo ela se afastou, suavemente, e ele a deixou ir. Ambos estavam reconfortados. E apesar do brilho de estrelas que seus olhos tinham ganhado, ela apenas se despediu com um 'Boa noite.' murmurado antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e dirigir-se ao quarto de Verônica. Roxton apenas sorriu e foi para seu próprio quarto, para seu tão merecido descanso.

&&&

Tinha sido por pouco. Escapar dos carros era um pouco mais difícil que escapar dos dinossauros, porque os carros eram mais rápidos. Por outro lado, era mais fácil porque o ruído dos carros era muito menos sutil que o ruído dos raptors, por exemplo.

Ela tinha voltado ao seu antigo esconderijo, no sótão do shopping abandonado.

As coisas estavam exatamente como tinha deixado – afinal, matara seus inimigos antes de ir para o mundo perdido com seus novos amigos. E as outras pessoas estavam todas nos campos de óleo, trabalhando como escravas.

Tinha chegado e se jogado sobre um monte de papelão, que ela antigamente chamava de cama. Era impossível não comparar o que estava vivendo agora com o pouco tempo que passara no mundo perdido, com pessoas que se respeitavam e se gostavam, e que a tinham aceitado como parte da família.

Ainda não entendia como tinha ido parar de volta ao seu tempo. Será que o mundo perdido tinha acabado, e era por isso que em seu tempo não havia mais qualquer sinal daquele paraíso que ela conhecera? Ou será que como Maple White dissera a Challenger, ela tinha sido devolvida ao seu próprio tempo para que as coisas voltassem a seus devidos lugares? Tudo aquilo era muito teórico e complexo para sua compreensão.

Procurou entre suas coisas, era uma pena que não tivesse nada com ela para lembrá-la dos exploradores. Nem uma foto ou uma lembrança, mas sabia que não os esqueceria, eles estavam em seu coração.

Isso a fez lembrar-se de uma caixinha de guardados, que ficava escondido no corpo gasto e puído do urso de pelúcia que fora seu único companheiro desde os quatro anos, quando seus pais tinham morrido. Encontrou o urso dentro de uma caixa que estava sob outras caixas. Ninguém o encontraria ali, exceto ela.

Pegou o urso rasgado e tantas vezes remendado, já sem olhos, com o focinho totalmente gasto, prestes a desaparecer. Virando-o, abriu o botão que fazia com que o seu enchimento original permanecesse dentro dele. Mas agora, envolvido pelo pouco enchimento envelhecido que restava, encontrou a caixinha que conseguira trazer de sua casa antes da guerra. Abriu-a. Dentro estavam vários papéis. Ela na verdade não se lembrava porque tinha guardado tudo aquilo, porque nunca aprendera a ler. Mas sorriu. Agora tudo era diferente. Challenger a tinha ensinado. Ela não era uma leitora rápida, ainda, mas já conseguia entender o que estava escrito.

Espalhando os papéis, começou a abrir um por um para verificar seu conteúdo.

Lentamente, começou a ler cada papel. A maioria era de bilhetes que provavelmente seus pais tinham trocado. Mas isso já a emocionou. Ela tentava não pensar muito nos pais que perdera tão pequena, mas ler aquelas mensagens simples e singelas, trocadas por pessoas que se amavam e que a amavam, algumas mensagens até mencionando seu nome, realmente fizeram com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta...

Porém, no último papel que abriu, quando o desdobrou, encontrou um objeto metálico em seu interior: era bem fininho e leve, talvez por isso nunca imaginou que no meio do papel houvesse algo. Mas era um Trion, como o de Verônica, uma pirâmide com um vórtice... Finn ficou olhando pensativa para o Trion, sentindo ao mesmo tempo seu coração se apertar, sentindo falta daquela que ela aprendera a considerar como uma irmã mais velha. Mas então a curiosidade a venceu, e ela foi ler a mensagem no papel, tentando entender como sua mãe ou seu pai tinham tido acesso a um Trion cento e onze anos depois do tempo de Verônica... E o papel em que o Trion dizia assim, na letra que Finn julgou ser a de sua mãe:

'A população mundial está morrendo, vítima das armas químicas. O que vamos fazer? Apenas nesse lugar sempre e eternamente abençoado e protegido parece haver alguma chance de sobreviver. Mas mesmo esse lugar não consegue ficar imune ao ar que circula e à química que vem com a chuva.

Finn ainda é jovem demais para conhecer seu destino como Protetora do Platô. É apenas uma criança, mal deixou de ser nosso bebê. É nossa sina não poder sair daqui, nem nos salvar enquanto indivíduos, deixando para trás os outros. A proteção e a continuidade do platô estão acima dos nossos interesses pessoais.

Assim foi com Abigail, depois com sua filha Verônica, com minha tataravó Marguerite, com minha bisavó Sara, com minha avó Jessica, com minha mãe Vanessa, comigo agora, e será assim com Finn. Sempre foi assim, e assim sempre será...

Temo apenas que essas forças externas nos destruam antes que Finn possa compreender o que preciso ensinar a ela, sobre ser a Protetora do Platô. Mas ela ainda é uma criança, e teremos muito tempo para isso...'

Finn ficou ali, estática, numa mistura confusa de emoções. Sua mãe tinha sido uma Protetora do Platô. Ela, Finn, também era uma Protetora. Ela era da mesma linhagem de Verônica. Verônica era sua tatataravó ou o nome que se desse a isso! E ela não soubera disso antes...

Se esforçou por lembrar algo que sua própria mãe pudesse ter-lhe ensinado ou mencionado sobre o assunto. Mas nada, absolutamente nada lhe vinha a mente. Na verdade, mal se recordava do rosto de seus pais, era tão pequena quando eles tinham morrido...

Tentou desviar o rumo de suas idéias, e pensar nas oportunidades que tivera de conversar com Verônica... Teria aproveitado as oportunidades adequadamente? Teria usado bem a única chance que tinha tido de aprender um pouco sobre o que era ser uma Protetora? Sabia apenas que tinha aprendido muito com aquela família que a adotara por alguns meses. E aprendera muito com Verônica, uma conexão imediata entre elas desde o primeiro encontro em que as duas inadvertidamente tinham medido forças entre si.

Como é mesmo que Challenger dizia? Que todos eles tinham ido para o Platô por um único motivo, que não era à toa que todos eles estavam juntos? Talvez ela devesse começar a acreditar nisso...

Chorou um pouco, mas quando se levantou, decidida, estava mais forte que antes: tinha agora uma linhagem de mulheres fortes e poderosas que a antecediam e que não tinham falhado. Tinha a lembrança de um grupo de amigos – e alguns agora reconhecidamente mais que amigos – que tinham lhe ensinado sobre fidelidade e fraternidade – e ela não esqueceria. Eles também não tinham falhado. E ela, Finn, também não falharia.

&&&

'Mãe, eu sou a Protetora?' Verônica se via perguntando mais uma vez, em seu sonho.

Mas dessa vez ela ouviu a voz de Abigail em resposta.

'Sim, filha, você é a Protetora, minha sucessora. Mas sua hora ainda não soou – e apesar de não ter ainda sido instruída para assumir meu lugar, seu instinto a guiou hoje.'

A tempestade tinha desaparecido, e Verônica ouvia a voz calma de sua mãe, apesar de não vê-la.

'Descanse agora. Em breve você vai reencontrar seus amigos, o sábio botânico e o jovem repórter.'

Verônica ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo de sua mãe, ajudava a reforçar sua confiança. 'E Finn?'

'Ela aprendeu o que tinha que aprender, e está de volta ao seu próprio tempo. Vocês não vão revê-la.'

Verônica sentou-se na cama, perturbada por seu sonho. Marguerite se sobressaltou com o gesto brusco da moça, que estava dormindo profundamente quando ela chegara. Levantou-se e se aproximou suavemente da loira, que parecia ainda bastante agitada.

'O que houve, Verônica?' como a moça não respondesse, ela se sentou à cama, fazendo com que Verônica se deitasse, e tentando tranqüilizá-la: 'Está tudo bem.'

Verônica finalmente disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas: 'Nós reencontraremos Ned e Summerlee. Mas não veremos mais Finn.'

'Como assim?' Marguerite tentou disfarçar o tom de alarme em sua voz.

'Minha mãe. Ela me disse.' Verônica não saberia explicar melhor.

'Foi apenas um sonho, Verônica.' Marguerite tentou racionalizar.

'Pode ser...' Foi a resposta lacônica de Verônica. Não podia explicar melhor a certeza que sentia de que sua mãe realmente lhe transmitira aquela mensagem através do sonho.

'Volte a dormir agora.' Marguerite insistiu, mas sabendo, intuitivamente, que Verônica realmente estivera com sua mãe... Afinal, aprendera a confiar em seus próprios sonhos, e não tinha porque duvidar dos de Verônica.

O que nenhuma das duas – e nenhum dos outros exploradores – poderia saber é que, de Avalon, Abigail observava, orgulhosa, sua filha. Que salvara hoje o platô, instintivamente. Que fora reconhecida como heroína e levada ao Valhalla, no Asgard. E que por conta da generosidade inestimável de seus amigos, pudera fazer uma sábia escolha e voltar à vida, garantindo a continuidade da linhagem da Protetora, que estava agora definitivamente assegurada até Finn, no longínquo ano de 2033...

**FIM**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
